My 6 Season
by ny26
Summary: Basically the 6. Season. The sisters slowly start to trust Chris. If a girl appears will she make things easier or even harder for Chris? Please review, I love it to get feedback!
1. Chapter 1

The 6. season is my favourite (because of Drew Fuller of course) but there are some things I didn't like. Like that Chris had died… So here comes…

My 6. Season

Chapter 1

Chris stood in the attic and was flipping through the book of shadows. Since he was in this time he barely had done anything else. Find the demon and vanquish him – that was the motto. He had made himself a list of demons before he had left his time and was satisficed with himself that he had almost killed all of them in the last few weeks. Now he could look for next ones.

Just as he found something about an upper level demon, who would have the power to become the next source, Paige walked in. She wasn't surprised at all as she saw Chris standing by the book of shadows. But still – she didn't like it. Not that she thought that Chris was evil but she can't bring herself to trust him fully.

"Hi! What are you doing?" she asked, trying not to sound suspicious.

Chris didn't look up. "Just looking for some demons."

"Did you find something?"

"Yeah… I think." He started to write a spell down on a piece of paper.

Curious Paige walked over to him and looked at the book. She was stunned to find an ugly demon looking from the book up to her who seemed to be very powerful. Quickly she read the entry about the demon while Chris finished to wirte the spell. As he began to orb she grabbed his shirt to hold him back.

"Whoa. Where are you going?"

"Vanquishing the demon. What else?" He asked back with a frown on his face.

"But you can't vanquish this demon on your own. He is too powerful. You need the power of three" she explained like he was a five year old boy.

"Well maybe _you_ would need it but I don't. So… see you later." With this words he was gone before Paige could say anything more.

Now Paige was really stunned. Had she missed something? Chris was just a wightlighter. How could he vanquish such a demon on his own when the power of three was necessary? Worried she gave the book one more look. What if something happens to Chris? Maybe she should tell her sisters about it.

But she corrected herself immediately. Maybe she should tell _Phoebe_ about it. Piper wouldn't be very worried. In fact Paige believed that she wouldn't even care if Chris would die. Since he was the reason Leo had become an elder and left Piper she avoided Chris as much as she could. Paige couldn't even blame her for that. Leo was the love of her life and now they have a child too. And Leo wouldn't even see him grow up.

Paige sighed. Then she walked down to her room to get her mobile phone. She dialed Phoebes number and waited a minute but no one answered. Disappointed she gave it up. Not certain what to do now she walked up to the attic once again. And this time she was really surprised to see Chris standing by the book.

"So you do need our help" she said reliefed that Chris seemed at least had come to his senses.

He looked up, a bit confused. "Why?"

"For the demon." Paige answered.

"Oh. No. I actually vanquished him already." He started flipping through the book again.

Paige frowned. "How?"

"With the spell. In the book. You remember?"

"Yeah of course I remember. But it was a power of three spell. And you're just a wightlighter. So how could you vanquish him?"

Paige noticed that he looked a bit uncomfortable. "Er… I have to go. I forgot about something important I have to do."

And again he orbed out before Paige could say something to stop him. This behaviour started to get annoying. And even if it seems very important to find out about why their new wightlighter keeps so much sectrets she just don't want to worry about it now. So she walked down to change clothes and relax a bit in P3.

Piper was looking at a sleeping Wyatt. He looked so peaceful. A little smile appeared on Pipers face. Wyatt was the only joy that was left in her life. Since Leo had left her… _No. Stop thinking about it_. She sighed deeply, took the babyphon and went downstairs into the kitchen.

There she started cooking for dinner. She had always loved to cook. It helped her to come to other thoughts. And that's exactly what she needed now. Just as she had almost finished she heard the front door opened and a few seconds later Phoebe rushed into the kitchen. She looked like she had run a marathon.

"We have a problem." She gasped.

Piper looked at her concerned. "What is it?"

Phoebe hesitated. Piper wouldn't like to hear this but Paige was out and she really had to do something.

"What?" Piper repeated after Phoebe didn't respond.

Phoebe sighed. "Okay. Er… I think – no I'm _sure_ Michael is a demon."

Piper looked at her doubtfully. Michael worked at the Bay Mirror like Phoebe and Phoebe had always told her and Paige how cute and friendly he was. Piper had met him once in P3 and she really thought he was a nice man.

"How do you know?"

"Well… because he tried to kill me." Phoebe answered and showed Piper a cut on her arm. Luckily it wasn't very deep. "He attacked me with an athame."

"Then you better go and check the book. I'll join you when I'm finished here."

Phoebe nodded. "Okay."

She turned to leave but then she asked again. "Shouldn't we call Chris? He told us to call him if any demon appeared."

At the mention of Chris' name Pipers eyes went cold. "No." she answered simply.

Phoebe regreted it immediately that she had said that. She left and went upstairs. Like Paige she couldn't be angry with Piper to hate Chris but she really liked him somehow. It was weird because she didn't even trust him. But his whole attitude and look remembered her of someone. Someone she liked. Confused she shook her head and opened the attic door. She freezed at the doorway as she saw what was going on.

Two people were fighting against each other. The first was a girl who just ducked as the other, a man, tried to puch her in the face. The girl took her chance and kicked him into the stomach so that he fell to the ground. Then it was when Phoebe recognized the man: it was Michael! Before he could stand up again the girl pulled out an athame and stabbed the man in the chest. He immediately burst into flames and vanished.

Stunned Phoebe moved toward the girl who was standing there without noticing Phoebe. As Phoebe spoke she nearly jumped and went quickly in devensive.

"Who the hell are you?"

As the mysterious girl didn't respond Phoebe ordered "Answer me. And who was this guy?"

Still the girl just stand there. She looked very good. Her long dark hair was bond together and her blue eyes sparkled lively.

"Are you… a witch?" Phoebe added hesitately.

The girl shook her head and sighed. Then she finally spoke. "No, I'm not."

"A demon?"

"No."

"Er… have you any magical powers?"

"No."

Phoebe was confused. The girl looked like as she was used to fight demons. But if she had no powers then it doesn't make sense.

"Do you know that this guy was a demon?"

"Yes."

It was really weird. _This girl_ was really weird. Phoebe was about to ask another question but the girl cut her off.

"I have to go now." With that she went to the door and started to walk downstairs as Phoebe ran after her.

"He! Wait!"

In the second floor she stopped her. "Who are you?" she asked again.

The girl looked at her for a few seconds then she answered. "No one you should know." And then she started to go away again.

Phoebe was a bit too surprised by the girls strange behaviour that she just saw the front door shut as she arrived downstairs.

"Okay. That was weird." She said to herself before walking into the kitchen to tell Piper the news.

"Chris."

Phoebe had searched the whole book for something that would give her a clue what sort of demon Michael had been or who this girl was. But she hadn't found a thing. Piper had told her to let it be but it seemed important to Phoebe.

"Chris!" she said louder as Chris didn't appear. She was getting angry. He was the one who wanted them to call him if anything happens and now he just didn't show up. She began pacing the room. She was about to call again as she heard a voice behind her.

"What's up?"

Phoebe turned around and looked straight into Chris' green eyes. She gave him a deadly glare. "I was calling you for five minutes. Where have you been?"

"None of your business. What do you want?"

Phoebe decided to let it be asking more about where he has been. Chris didn't talk much about himself or what he was doing all the time. And if anyone asked him something he just said "Future Consequences" and orbed away.

"I was attacked by a demon this afternoon." She said simply.

Now she seemed to have Chris attention. "How does he look like?"

"I'm fine thanks. Just a little cut." She answered saractically.

Chris sighed. "Sorry. So… do you know who he is?"

"Was" corrected Phoebe.

"Then you already vanquished him?"

"Well… no. Actually it was a girl that appeared on the attic."

Chris frowned. "Who was she?"

"I don't know. But she said she is no witch, no demon, none magical being at all."

Chris seemed now even more confused. "But why was she fighting against a demon? And why was she in the attic?"

Once again Phoebe had to admit that she didn't know an answer. "When I went to the attic to look in the book of shadows for the demon, he was there fighting with this girl. The girl vanquished him easily and then she just left."

"Are you're sure she is no witch?" Chris asked after he had thought about it a few seconds.

"No. I mean I didn't saw her use any powers but I think that she was used to fighting demons."

"Why?"

"First, she didn't seemed to be surprised or paniced about the fact that he was a demon. And second, she was pretty good at fighting. She seemed to know what she was doing."

Again Chris thought about it then he said "Maybe you should try to scry for her. If you don't find anything then we know that she is no witch."

"Then maybe she is an innocent" Phoebe suggested even if the girl didn't seemed to be innocent at all.

"Or she is a demon." Chris added.

Phoebe sighed and stood up from the table where she had been scrying for the mysterious girl. Chris was pacing the attic in front of her.

"And?" he asked as he saw that Phoebe was standing up.

"Nothing. But maybe its just because I don't really know for what I should scry. I mean I don't know who she is and what she is, so it's pretty hard."

Chris stopped and looked at her. "Yeah maybe. But I doubt that she is witch. Why should she lie to you if she would be one?"

Phoebe shook her head. "I don't know."

"I think we should let it be. I can't see what we could do right now to find out who she is. You should go sleep. It's late."

Phoebe looked at her watch and saw that he was right. It was 2 o'clock in the night and in the morning she had a meeting at nine. She should really go to bed now.

"Okay. You're right. Good night" she turned to leave but stopped at the door as she realized that Chris was looking through the book once again. "Don't you want to get some rest yourself?" she asked.

"No. I have some work to do." he said without looking up. "Good night."

Phoebe shook her head again, this time in disbelieve. Chris was really hard to understand. She yawned and went downstairs to her room. She was now very tired and don't want to wonder about the smart-ass wightlighter in the attic. She changed clothes, lay down and fell asleep quickly.

Finally alone with the book again, Chris started to look for the next demon. But somehow he couldn't concentrate. His thoughts went always back to the girl Phoebe mentioned. He didn't even know why he was so concerned about it but he had a bad feeling about this girl. As something was going to happen.

He shook his head. _Snap out of it. This is ridiculous. You don't even know this girl._ Maybe he was just tired. He had vanquished four demons today. But he was sure none of them was the demon he was looking for. He sighed. Fortunally Leo was not around. Chris had took care of that as Leo had promised him to look over him. That's something he really don't needed now.

But in Valhalla Leo was surely busy. Chris smiled a little bit at the thought of that. Suddenly he heard a noise from the door and looked up. Piper was standing there and she looked very angry. _Uh uh – this is not good._ He knew Piper don't trust him and blame him that Leo had become an elder. _As if he would be around more when he wouldn't be an elder._

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked with a deadly tone.

"Just looking for some demons and…" he started to explain but Piper cut him off.

"At this time?"

"Yeah I thought…"

Again Piper didn't let him finish. "I don't mind what you have thought. Leave. _Now._"

Chris wanted to say something but then he realized that Piper wouldn't be satisfied with anything he could say. He sighed and orbed away. Piper stood there for a few minutes just staring at the place Chris had disappeared. She don't give a damn about that her sisters always told her to be nice to him. He was the reason Leo was gone. Because of him Wyatt didn't have a father anymore.

But she don't want to think about it again. She went over to the book. It was opened at the page where the spell to summon a ghost was written. She immediately thought about Prue. Her lost sister. She wished she could talk to her. She would know what to do. She had always been there for her and Piper barely had get over her death. Just like she felt now about Leo.

With one last glance at the spell she left the attic to go sleep again.

So this was one of the Charmed Ones. Phoebe Halliwell. The famous advice columnist. Lindsay Preston shook her head in disgust. The Halliwells were the most powerful magical beings in the world. And she _hate_ magic. Magic was the reason why she felt always so angry. So desperate. And so sad.

But she couldn't let herself feel weak. She had to be strong. So she could finish her mission. That was all that count. The only reason that keeps her going. After a last look on the manor she walked away. She really hoped that the Halliwells wouldn't get in to her way. Maybe they thought she was some kind of innocent they have to protect. She nearly laughed about that thought. She was anything else than an innocent.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed (sadly) or Drew Fuller (very sadly)…

Chapter 2

In the next morning Piper filled in Paige about the events from last night. Phoebe was already gone to work. Paige however didn't seem to listen as Piper told her about that girl. She seemed to be very tired and was drinking already her second coffee. Piper remembered that Paige wasn't at home as she went to bed at 2 in the night.

"When did you get home last night?" she asked curious.

"Er… I think 3 or so…" Paige answered slowly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah just a drink too much. Don't worry."

"I see. Have you listened to what I just said?"

"Yeah there was this girl and a demon. The girl vanquished the demon and disappeared. So what's the problem?" Paige asked not worried at all.

"Well we don't know who this girl was and it seems like it means a lot to Phoebe to find out."

Paige looked at her. "But why? I mean even if she was no witch she seemed like she could take care of herself. So why worry?"

Piper shrugged. "Don't ask me. I'm not worried."

Paige noticed that Piper really don't looked worried but really sad. Paige was sure Leo was the reason. _This can not go on like this. I have to do something._ Quickly she drank her coffee and went to the attic. There she called for Chris.

"Yeah?" He asked as he orbed in.

"Get Leo down here. Now." Paige said immediately.

Chris frowned. "What? You know he's an elder now. He can't…"

Paige cut him off. "I know. But he has a family here. He has a wife and a son. And they need him. So go back up there and get him down here."

Chris didn't seemed to know what to say. He sighed. Maybe he should tell them. Of course not everything. They wouldn't understand. "Leo isn't up there."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Paige asked confused.

"He – he is missing." Chris said quitely.

"Missing? What do you mean he is missing?"

"Exactly that. He disappeared five weeks ago."

Paige seemed to be too stunned to answer but then she screamed. "Why the hell didn't you tell us?"

"Because it doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter?!" Paige couldn't believe her ears. "You mean when my brother in law just disappeared it doesn't matter? I will tell you something young man: It does matter!"

Chris shook his head. "The elders take care of it believe me. I didn't tell you guys because I don't want to worry you. Or distract you from hunting demons."

"I think the fact Leo is missing is more important than hunting demons." Paige answered angrily.

"See! I've known you would react that way. That's the reason why I didn't tell you." Chris tried to defend himself.

"But you can't hold something like this from us! Think about Piper!"

"I did. Look how she reacted as Leo had become an elder. If she would know that he is missing it would just upset her even more."

Paige saw the truth behind Chris' words but she was too angry to accept it. "Yeah but if she would be more upset than she wouldn't hunt demons right?" she asked sarcastically.

"Paige that's not fair. I just…"

"No. I tell you what's not fair. It's not fair that Leo had to left his family. It's not fair that Piper has to suffer because of it. And it's not fair that Wyatt didn't have a father anymore!"

Chris was about to answer as Piper walked in. "Why are you screaming Paige?" she asked before she saw Chris. "And what are _you_ doing here? Didn't I tell you last night to leave?" she added.

"He was bringing some interesting news, didn't you?" Paige answered.

"What news?"

"Oh I think Chris should tell. He's pretty good in telling news."

Chris looked at her deadly. "It's your choice Paige. Tell her or not."

"Tell me what?" asked Piper curious.

Paige hesitated. Would it really be good to tell Piper the truth? Maybe Chris was really right. It would probably just upset her even more. Anyway, she didn't even get the chance to tell her because Phoebe walked in with a newspaper in her hand.

"I know who this girl yesterday was!" she said excited.

"I was reading the newspaper and…" Phoebe stopped as she saw Piper, Paige and Chris standing there and staring at each other. She almost could feel the anger and curiousity from Piper, the uncertainity from Paige and the nervousness from Chris. Wait. She _could_ feel it. She felt it like it was her own feelings. But this wasn't possible.

"Okay." she said. "Piper why are you curious, Paige why are you uncertain and Chris why are you nervous?"

With that she caught everyones attention. Now she could sense surprise. Mostly from Chris.

"What did you say?" asked Piper.

"I don't know. I just suddenly could feel what you feel… I think."

"But how?" asked Paige.

There was a little silence then Chris said slowly. "Empathy…"

Phoebe was confused. "But I'm not an empath. I'm a witch."

Chris shook his head. "No. In the future you are both."

"And why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because I wasn't sure when you would get your empath powers. And if I had told you before you got it there could have been future consequences."

"Oh don't start with that again" Phoebe sighed. "So now I'm an empath too?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah."

Phoebe thought about. Somehow she liked the fact that she would be an empath from now. But then she remembered how Prue almost died because of this three years ago.

Piper seemed to think the same. "But it almost killed Prue as she had become an empath" she said concerned to Chris.

"Yeah but Prue wasn't supposed to be an empath. Phoebe is."

Piper still didn't stopped worrying. "Don't worry I'll be fine" Phoebe tried to calm her down. "And there is something you should read" she added and handed Piper the newspaper.

Piper looked at it for a moment then she said. "What I am supposed to read?"

Phoebe walked to her side and pointed at a short article about a murder. Two faces were to see. One was a man, obviously the victim. The other was a young girl who was under suspicion.

"This girl is the same who killed the demon yesterday." Phoebe explained.

Now Chris and Paige also went over to take a look at the article. As Chris saw the picture he couldn't deny that the girl looked beautiful. Her face almost looked like the one from an angel. Just the look in her eyes didn't looked angel-like. It was full of anger and hatred.

"She killed someone?" Paige asked. "I thought she was good?"

"Maybe this guy was also a demon" Phoebe suggested.

"No then he had disappeared after he died. He had to be a mortal." Chris said.

"But maybe she didn't even kill him. She is under suspicion that's all."

"Do you really believe that Phoebe?" Piper raised her eyebrows.

"Why not? I really think she's good. Maybe I should call Darryl and ask him what he knows about her." Phoebe answered and went downstairs.

There was a tense silence after Phoebe left. Then Piper looked at Chris. "You better go. We don't need you here." She gave him one last glare and followed her sister.

"We have to find Leo" Paige said after Piper was gone.

"No. You have to find _demons_." Chris respond.

"Listen. If you don't help me I'll tell Piper and Phoebe. And I don't think Piper would be very happy about this."

Chris sighed and gave in. "Okay. I take care of that. Don't worry."

He orbed away and Paige just hoped that he would return with Leo.

TBC… Please review – and be kind, it's my first fanfiction!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Again I have to admit that I don't own Charmed or the characters (but I will some day!!) except Lindsay Preston (she's mine!!)

May-j and CrazyCharmedGirl: I'm glad you like my story!

CHristineRex88: Yes, Chris is Pipers and Leos 2nd son.

DrewFullerFan4Life: Paige want Chris to tell Piper and Phoebe that Leo is missing. But he don't want Piper to know. So he decide to get Leo out of Valhalla…

Chapter 3

Chris was standing in front of two women who were dressed in leather. Behind them was a cottage built of wood. Around them was a huge forest with little paths in it and the sun was shining steadily about the island.

"I want to speak Freya" Chris said to the women.

One of them went into the cottage and came back with a third woman. She looked at Chris and snapped "What?"

"I'm here to take Leo with me" he answered calmly.

"Oh suddenly you want to take him with you? I thought you want him out of the way?"

"The sisters found out that he is missing. And I can't risk them find out that I'm responsible for that."

Freya shook her head. "He stays."

"We had a deal." Chris reminded her angrily.

"Yes. But you said he would be here for a few months, not for a few weeks."

"That doesn't matter. I need to bring him back."

"I'm afraid I can't let him go. So please leave." she said and went back in the cottage.

"Hey! You have to let him go! Do you understand?" Chris called after her and was about to follow Freya as the to other women get in his way.

"You heard what she said. Leave" said one of them.

Chris seemed like he want to attack them but then he just orbed away. He reappeared in front of a cottage what seemed like a prison. There was a guard standing at the entrance. He looked around but no one else was in sight. Quickly he made a fist with his right hand and the guard started to gasp for breath. After a few seconds she fell to the ground lifeless. Chris went over with an almost sad expression.

He kneeled down by her and looked at her. "I'm sorry" he said quitely and pulled away the necklace she was wearing. She disappeared immediatily. Then he stood up and went into the cottage where a man was sitting on the ground with his back to Chris. He hesitated a moment, then he said "Hi Leo."

"And?" Piper asked after Phoebe walked into the kitchen after her converastion with Darryl.

"Er… maybe she's really not an innocent."

"What did you find out?"

"Well. Her name is Lindsay Preston. And she was under suspicion for more than one murder. But the police could never catch her."

Piper raised her eyebrows. "So she is _killing_ innocents?"

"I don't know. Seems like that."

"Then we should better let it be looking after her."

"What? No we can't. If she's really killing innocents then we have to stop her."

"Stop who?" Paige asked sitting down on a chair.

"Lindsay Preston. The girl from yesterday. She is killing innocents." Phoebe answered.

"But you said she has no powers so she is no demon. I think the police should take care of that." Paige said.

"Yeah she's right Phoebe. Forget it" Piper said before walking upstairs to look after Wyatt.

Phoebe sighed. Maybe they were right. But she had the strange feeling that yesterday was not the last time she had seen this girl.

Chris was thrown against a wall and then grabbed by his shirt to prevent that he would fell down. Leo was standing in front of him not letting go of the shirt.

"I'll kill you for this" he hissed at Chris before throwing him to the ground.

"I didn't do it" Chris gasped and stood up. "Would you please…"

But Leo didn't let him finish. He stepped forward to him and puched him in the face so that Chris fell to the ground again. Now Chris was getting angry. He was here to rescue Leo and this idiot just didn't listen. He breathed heavily to calm himself down.

"I'm here to get you outta here. So would you please stop playing punching ball with me?!"

Leo stepped over him and leaned forward. "Why would you help me when you were the one who get me here?"

"Look. I really don't know who did this to you. And I'm sure you wanna find out. But _I didn't do it_!"

"Why should I believe you?" Leo whispered with a deadly tone.

"Because you have no other choice. I'm the only one who can help you get outta here."

Leo stood there for a while then he stepped away and let Chris stood up. "And how will you do it?"

"Orbing" Chris answered simply.

"This isn't working. Do you really think I would spent five weeks here if I could orb outta here?"

Chris smiled slightly. "Well _you_ can't orb. I can."

Leo looked at him suspicious. "How?"

"Because the Valkyries made this cage immun against elders magic. Not wightlighters. So if you want to get home you have to take my hand and I'll orb us out." He hold out his hand but Leo doesn't seemed to want to take it. "Trust me. I'll not gonna orb you to Timbuktu."

Leo gave him a deadly glare for his sarcastically comment and grabbed his shoulder. "Orb!"

Chris shook his head grining and they disappeared in a whirl of blue lights.

Once they arrived in the hallway of the manor Leo let go of Chris shoulder and shouted "Piper! Phoebe! Paige!"

Paige came surprised out of the kitchen. "Leo?!"

"I told you that I would bring him back." Chris said.

"Yeah after you brought me there" Leo hissed at him angrily.

"What? Where?" Paige asked confused.

"Oh nothing. Leo is just getting paranoid" Chris responded.

Leo was about to answer as Piper came down the stairs. As she saw Leo she froze and stattered "Le – Leo. Why… What are you doing here?"

"I just came out of Valhalla where I've been for the last weeks."

"Valhalla?" Piper asked confused. "But I thought you were up there?"

"That's what you were supposed to believe, right Chris?" he asked turning to the wightlighter. Leo didn't let him answer and continued "I was about to orb up there and suddenly I found myself in Valhalla. And the last person I saw before this happened was Chris."

"And that means automatically that I'm the reason that this happened to you?" Chris asked in disbelief. "Why should I do this?"

"To keep your secrets. To hide who are you and what you're up to." Leo said while he looked like he was about to punch Chris again.

But then Phoebe came upstairs and said "Why is everyone so angry? It gaves me headache."

Then she saw Leo and froze almost like Piper. "What's going on? Why is Leo here?"

No one answered for a while then Piper said coldly "It doesn't matter. I think he'll soon go up there again." Then she passed Phoebe and went into her room.

Suddenly Phoebes mobile phone rang. She looked at it and gasped "Uh uh. I forgot that Elise has wanted to talk to me." Quickly she grabbed her purse from a table and walked through the door.

Paige followed her "And I have to go to my temp job. Don't kill each other" she said to Leo and Chris who were still exchanging deadly looks. After Paige left, Leo said "I'll watch over you Chris. One mistake and I'll clip your wings and send your sorry ass back to the future." Then he orbed away.

Piper was confused and angry. It was not important _where_ Leo had been the last weeks. He wasn't there and now he just show up like nothing had happened. She sighed. As hard as she tried to ignore the hope in her mind that Leo would probable stay, she just couldn't. But it was not possible. He was an elder now. He can't live with her anymore. She had to accept this.

She went into the nursery where Wyatt was playing with some toys in his playpen. She watched him smiling and tried to hold back the tears. She turned to lay down a bit as Leo orbed in. For a long moment they just looked at each other. Then Leo saw his son and immediatily walked towards him. But he stopped and looked again at Piper, like asking for a permission to see his son.

"He missed you" Piper said simply and Leo walked over to Wyatt and picked him up. He hold him tight and seemed like he never want to let go.

"Your daddy missed you so much. I love you" he whispered in his sons ear. Wyatt giggled happily at his fathers words. Piper couldn't help but smiled brightly.

"Piper I…" Leo began but didn't seemed to know what to say. Then he looked once again at his son. "I want to be with him. I hope you agree with that."

Piper was a bit surprised. "What's with your elder duties?"

Leo smiled a bit. "They agreed that I can live here. Or let's say come here more frequently."

"Why?"

"Well er… because as I said someone send me to Valhalla and I want to find out who it was. Though I know it already."

Piper sighed. For a little moment she had thought that the elders had given Leo and her the chance to be together again. But once he was sure who was behind this Valhalla story he would have to go away again. She didn't know if she could bear this but she was happy for Wyatt that he had his father back, even if it was just for a little time.

"Of course you can be around him. He's your son too. And I really don't want to hold his father away from him."

Leo smiled brightly. "Thanks Piper. I know this is hard for you…"

"I would do everything for our son Leo" she cut him off.

Leo nodded. Then he put Wyatt back in his playpen and started to play with. Piper watched them happy and sad at the same time. Then she layed down on her bed and tried to get some rest.

TBC… Please review!

Authors Note: I know Lindsay didn't show up in this Chapter. But I had to bring Leo back so he can watch over Chris hehe… In the next chapter there will be more about her and who she actually is.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ha! I own Drew! Now he's mine! – At least in my dreams…

Jenny and Shina: Thanks for your nice reviews! I love it to read them! And Shina you're right, season 6 without Chris wouldn't be the same… I'll miss him so in season 7… Anyway here comes…

Chapter 4

It was night and Chris was walking through the Golden Gate Park. He had done it for half an hour and he was getting frustrated. Before he had left the manor he had scried for a demon and this was the place where he should have been. But there was no sight of a demon. Chris sighed and was about to orb away as he heard a yell. Alarmed he ran into the diraction where it had come from.

He soon arrived on a meadow where he saw two people fighting against each other. First he just watched them but as one of them raised his hand and a energy ball flew through the air, he stepped out of the forest he had been hiding. The second person, a girl as he could see now, ducked and tried to puch the demon in the face but he grabbed her hand and turned it to her back. Then he pulled out an athame and hold it to her throat.

Chris quickly orbed to the girls side, grabbed her hand and reappeared a few metres away. The girl pulled her hand furiously out of Chris'. The demon looked up surprised as his victim had disappeared. As he saw her and Chris standing in front of him he once again sent an energy ball in their direction. Chris waved his hand and sent it back so it hit the demon and vanquished him.

Then Chris turned to the girl. Her body was shaking, but not from fear. She was really angry. "Why did you do that?" she asked him loudly.

Chris looked at her surprised. "What? Saving your life?"

"I would have handled this without you!"

"I don't think so" he responded. He frowned. Somehow he thought he know this girl. But he couldn't say from where. To his big surprise the girl suddenly punched him in the face with a force he didn't thought this girl had. He stumbled back in disbelief. She gave him a deadly glare and turned to walk away.

"Hey! Wait!" Chris shouted after her.

She turned around. "Let me alone. For your own sake" she said and started to walk away again.

But Chris didn't gave up. He ran after her and grabbed her arm. Then he turned her around and forced her to look into his eyes. Then for the first time this night he saw the whole face from the girl and it hit him. The Newspaper! This was this girl Phoebe had been talking about three weeks ago.

"Let me go. Or you'll regret it" she threatened.

"I know who you are. Your name is Lindsay Preston" he said in a try to calm her down.

"Thanks for telling me. But I've already known what my name is" she responded coldly and and pulled away from him once again.

"Listen. I don't wanna harm you. I'm not a demon…" he tried to explain but she cut him off.

"I know. You're a wightlighter. But somehow you have also wiccan powers. Which I can't really understand but it doesn't matter. I just wanna go."

She turned to leave and this time Chris let her go. If he would bring her to the manor and she would tell the sisters that he has also wiccan powers, they would be suspicious again. And he had the feeling they finally started to trust him. Or let's say Phoebe and Paige started to trust him. Piper still refused to believe him anything and Leo was… well Leo. Chris would never get along with him, he was sure about that. After a last look at the girl that just disappeared in the forest he orbed away.

* * *

Once Lindsay was in the forest and sure the young man couldn't see her anymore she turned to look back. She only saw the blue orbs as he disappeared. She sighed. This had been weird. The demon had almost killed her and even if she had told this wightlighter that she would had handled it she wasn't sure about it.

She knew he had saved her life but as he had said that aloud she had been getting angry. She wasn't weak. She didn't need anyones help. Even not from a hot guy who… Wait. Had she just thought _hot guy_? _Come on Lin. You have to concentrate. _She couldn't think about this man as a _hot guy_. He was a _wightlighter_. And obviously also a witch. This fact confused her.

There were only two people in the world who are half wightlighter, half witch. Paige Matthews, one of the Charmed Ones and Wyatt Halliwell, the son of a Charmed One. She wondered who the hell this guy had been. But it doesn't matter. He was using magic, the thing that she hate most in the world. She had to get him out of her mind. A thing, she realized, was harder to do than to say.

* * *

"So, Jason is here this weekend?" asked Piper while drinking her coffee.

"Yes. And that's the reason I have to go now" Phoebe answered and stood up from the kitchen counter. "I don't think I'll come home tonight." She added and turned to walk out of the kitchen as Chris appeared in front of her.

Phoebe jumped. "God, Chris! You scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm sorry. I just…"

"If this is about demons I'm already gone" Phoebe cut him off.

"No no. I just want to talk to Piper."

"Oh." Phoebe looked back at Piper who didn't seemed happy about the sight of a nice little chat with Chris. "Then have fun you two" she said grining and walked away.

There was awkward silence before Piper finally asked. "What do you want?"

Chris sighed. He didn't know how he should ask her because he know she still didn't like him. But this was very important. "Er… Listen. I know you don't like me and you don't want me around here. But I would like to ask you for a favor" he started quitely.

Piper didn't respond. Great. This was so Chris-like. If he comes around then it was always about demons. And now he was starting to _ask for favors_. Since Leo was more here she wasn't so angry with him like before, but still… she didn't trust him. She looked him straight in his eyes. "What?" she asked with an indifferent look.

"Well I'm runing out of money and…" he began but Piper cut him off in disbelief.

"You gonna ask me for _money_?" That she really hadn't expected.

"No! Just… can I stay here?" Now it was out. Chris knew it was dangerous and really not a good idea to stay so close to the sisters but he had no other choice. He can't buy hotel rooms forever and he didn't know many other comfortable places.

Piper frowned. "What do you mean with _stay here_? We already know we can't fire you as our wightlighter…"

"No that's not what I meant. I meant stay in the guest room in the manor." As he saw the look on Pipers face – which wasn't a nice one – he added "Just for the nights. You'll not even notice I'm here. Please!"

Piper was stunned. Now it was her turn to be speechless. She understood why Chris was asking this but still she didn't want him around so often. Especialy not in the night when no one could look after what he's doing. And he would always be in Wyatts nearness. One thing she had been trying to avoid in the last two months.

Chris who saw her hesitate tried it again. "Look. It really wouldn't be so bad like you imagine it. I mean in fact it doesn't even matter cause I can always orb in and out – even in the night. And when I'm here I can also protect Wyatt better!"

That again. Since Chris had arrived he always talked about a threat, he know about from the future, to Wyatt. Piper didn't know what to think about it. On one side she didn't trust Chris, but on the other side she didn't want to put her son into danger by ignoring this warning. She looked at Chris who looked back at her with pleading eyes.

"Er… I don't know. I mean…" she stuttered still uncertain. Then a tought hit her mind. "Wait! The P3! You can stay in the store room. I've put a couch in there a few years ago. This must be enough."

"Yeah okay. Thanks." Chris said and orbed away. Piper couldn't help but felt a bit guilty. He had looked very disappointed at her response. But he really couldn't expect her to welcome him with open armes in the manor. She shook her head. _There is no reason to feel guilty_. She stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Paige closed the door behind her and her new boyfriend Richard. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to the bar from P3. There they began to kiss passionate. They stood there for a while and Richard was about to pull Paiges top off as they heard a door open. Quickly they pulled apart and looked to the store room. Chris was walking out of it but froze as he saw them.

"Chris!" Paige gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Er… I'm moving in" he answered a bit emberrassed as he realized what they where up to.

"Moving in?" Paige repeated confused.

"Yeah. Piper said that I could use the store room to sleep while I'm here."

"You want to use the store room of a _club_ to get some sleep?"

"Well what are _you_ doing here?" he responded grining and ignoring her sarcastically question.

Paige blushed. She looked at Richard then she said "Richard, this is Chris. Chris – Richard."

Richard hold out his hand to shook Chris'. Chris took it. "Yeah I know you."

"What?" Richard seemed confused. He was pretty sure he didn't know Chris.

Chris smiled. "Nothing. Forget it. So, I better leave so you can be alone a bit." With that he orbed away and reappeared in the attic from the manor. He was still smiling about the fact that Paige obviously had met her future husband, but his smile disappeared as he saw Leo standing in the doorway. He sighed and went over to the book of shadows, completely ignoring Leo.

"Do you recognize that?" Leo asked and hold out the necklace Chris had once took from the guard from Valhalla.

Chris looked at it for a second then he turned his attention back to the book. "Yeah sure. The Valkyries wear this" he said calmly.

"Right. But this one is from a _dead_ Valkyrie. You don't know something about this that you wanna tell me?" asked Leo and raised his eyebrows suspicious.

"No" Chris answered simply and orbed away before Leo could ask anymore questions.

* * *

Lindsay was lying on the meadow where she had fought the demon yesterday night. The sun was shining on her face and she had her eyes closed. She tried to relax and fight the habit to keep her eyes open everytime. But this was not the only thing she was fighting. Again and again the face of this mysterious wightlighter appeared in her mind. As hard as she tried she can't forget his beautiful green eyes.

She sighed angrily. _Damn it. Forget him._ Even if she would like him she didn't think she'll see him again. And there are more important things she had to think about. For already five years now she searched for this demon who had killed her mother. It was now eight years ago that this had happened and she still wasn't over it. But she didn't want to think about her mother or this witghtlighter. She had to concentrate on finding this demon.

She opened her eyes and wanted to stand up but she found herself looking directly at the face of the mysterious wightlighter from yesterday. He was leaning over her and smiled. Lindsay just stared at him. Was he here because he knew she would be here? But this was nonsense. Why should he look after her? He had saved her life and instead of thanking him she had punched him in the face.

"Nice day isn't it?" he asked and hold out his hand to help her up. Lindsay hestited. But then she grabbed it and let him pull her up. As soon as she was standing she pulled her hand out of his and looked at him nervously. This was really strange. She hadn't felt nervous for years. Why the hell did she felt it now? She bit her lip and said very quitely "Thanks."

"What?" he asked and leaned forward to hear her better.

She gave him a deadly glare. She knew she hadn't threatened him right but she was never good in saying things like thanks and she really don't want to repeat herself. "Fine. Then not." She said clearly louder this time and turned to leave.

She had just made a few steps as the wightlighter walked after her and asked with a confused voice "What did I do?"

Angrily she turned again to face him. "I just wanted to thank you. But if you want to play games then you have to look for someone else!"

"Listen. I really didn't understood what you had said. I don't wanted to _play games_" he responded. Lindsay looked at him carefully. He seemed to mean what he said. She immediately regreted how she had yelled at him again.

"I'm sorry. I thought you want to tease me." _I'm sorry._ Again some words she didn't used for years. Maybe it wasn't good to speak with this guy. He brings up sides in her she had thought she had under control.

"It's okay. I'm Chris" he said and hold out his hand once again. This time Lindsay took it without hesitation. She smiled a bit but remained silent though she had many questions. Like why he had wiccan powers _and_ the ability to orb.

"Why are you always fighting demons?" Chris asked suddenly. Lindsay looked at him surprised.

"What?" she gasped.

"Hey! I thought you don't want to play games?" he said grining.

"What do you mean with _always_?" she asked after she had get back her composure.

"Well everytime I hear about you or see you, you're fighting against a demon" he answered.

"When did you _hear about me_?" she asked confused.

"As you had fought a demon in the house of the Halliwell sisters. Phoebe told me about it."

"You know the Charmed Ones?"

Chris nodded. "I'm their wightlighter."

"Oh." Normally Lindsay would be concerned to be somehow in touch with the Charmed Ones but in the presence of Chris she felt otherwise. "Though with one thing you weren't right" she said smiling.

Chris raised his eyebrows. "Yeah? With what?"

"Not _every_ time you meet me I'm fighting a demon. _This _time no one is in sight."

Chris started to smile too as his eyes went open in surprise. "I'm afraid I was right after all." he said and grabbed her arm to turn her around. A man was standing in front of them, dressed totally black. As he saw them he hold out his hand and a darklighter arrow appeared in his hand.

"A darklighter!" Lindsay gasped and turned to Chris. "Orb! Hurry!"

Chris was about to orb away as he was thrown over the meadow. He fell to the ground five metres away. A demon, who was standing behind Lindsay, laughed out loudly and shimmered out. Chris, still lying on the ground couldn't do anything as the darklighter fired an arrow at him. It hit him in the shoulder and he screamed out in pain.

"No!" Lindsay shouted, anger but also fear in her voice. She raised her hand at the darklighter and suddenly fire shoot out of it and hit him. The man screamed as he exploded. Chris moaned in pain but Lindsay didn't even noticed it. _No this can't be._ She looked down at her hand in disbelief. She hadn't used this power since she was twelve. Since the day her mother had died.

Breathing heavily she shook her head. How did this happen? Without a look or even a thought of Chris she ran away in the forest.

TBC… Please review! Then I'll hurry to write more! lol


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed so don't sue me! But I'm working on owning Drew… soon he will be mine!

DrewFullerFan4Life and Kikistar: Thanks for your great reviews! I keep on writing!

gimmeabreak and melissa-p: Well, you'll have to read on if you want to find out who Lindsay really is… but soon it will become more clear, I promise.

* * *

Chapter 5

Chris looked up in disbelief as the darklighter was vanquished by a fire that came directly out of Lindsays hand. He moaned as the pain in his shoulder went stronger. Suddenly Lindsay, who had been staring at her hand, turned around and ran away quickly. "Lindsay!" he shouted after her concerned. There was still this demon that had thrown him over the ground. What if he would attack her?

But then he thought about the fire that Lindsay had conjured. And even if she obviously wasn't used to use this power she seemed to be able to take care of herself. With one last look at the forest he orbed away into the living room of the manor. There he sat down on the couch and though he didn't want to call Leo, he knew he had no other choice.

"Leo."

Nothing happened. Chris sighed. That was so typically for Leo. If Chris needed him he was never there. He tried it again "Leo!" Again – nothing. The pain was growing steadily over his whole body and he leaned back. "Phoebe, Paige! Piper!" he shouted then.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and soon Piper appeared in the doorway. "What? I thought you were at P3?" she asked without noticing that Chris was hurt.

"I was attacked by a darklighter" Chris gasped through the pain.

Then Piper realized the arrow that was looking out of Chris' shoulder. "Why didn't you call Leo?" she asked while sitting down next to him.

"I already did it. But it seems like he don't care much about it" he answered angrily. "Could you please call him?" Piper frowned and hesitated. Maybe Leo had a reason that he didn't show up to heal Chris.

"Oh please! Will you let me die?" he asked and tried to didn't show how much it hurt him that Piper didn't want to help him. He was used this from Leo, but not from Piper.

"Leo!" Piper yelled finally. Immediately blue orbs appeared and Leo was standing in front of them. "Yes?"

"Heal him" Piper ordered and pointed at Chris.

Leo looked at him. "What happened?" he asked without moving.

Chris sighed again. "A darklighter. And though I know you really enjoy it to see me suffer, I don't think this is very elder-like." Chris managed a sarcastically smile.

Leo walked over to him while Piper pulled out the arrow of Chris' shoulder. That made him hold on his breath for a second. Then Leo put his hands over the wound and a golden glow appeared from them. Seconds later the wound was healed and Chris sat up straight. "Thanks" he said still being sarcastic. Then he orbed out without waiting for a response.

* * *

Lindsay was kneeling on the ground, looking at the blood on the grass where Chris had been lying. She hoped he was okay and felt like she could kick herself in her ass for letting him alone. But as the fire had appeared from her hand, she had been very shocked and the only thought she had been able to was: run!

Still she didn't want to face the fact that her powers were active again. She had been in very dangerous situations before and she had never used her powers. She had already forgotten how it felt or how to use them and suddenly she was using them without even wanting to. She just don't understand this. Why had this happen?

Deep within her she knew the answer. Because she had wanted to protect Chris. And then she had simple let him alone injured. She was worried and she knew that she couldn't be able to take care of her powers if she wasn't sure that Chris was okay. _There's just one thing I can do._ She stood up and walked away to visit the Halliwell sisters.

* * *

The front door was opened and Phoebe rushed in the hallway. She was about to go upstairs as she heard two angry voices.

"I'm just saying that you should at least react to Chris' calls if he needs to be healed" Piper was saying.

"I didn't know that he was hurt" Leo tried to defend himself.

"Oh don't lie to me Leo! You _have_ known that he was hurt but you didn't want to come because you hate him!"

Phoebe was surprised. Since when was Piper defending Chris? And why was Chris hurt?

"Okay, maybe I have known that he needed my help. But… It's just – I didn't trust him and…" Leo eplained but was cut off by a very furious Piper.

"That's no reason to let him die! That darklighter arrow would have killed him!"

"I didn't let him die!"

"Yeah but just because I called you and asked you to heal him!"

"Listen Piper" Leo said and grabbed her hands to calm her down. "I'm just worried what he's up to. And I'm worried about this threat he was talking about for Wyatt. Because I think that maybe _he_ is the threat. But I really wouldn't let him die."

Before Piper could respond Paige orbed in. As she saw Piper glaring at Leo she asked carefully "What's going on?"

"Nothing" Piper said after a short silence and turned in Phoebes direction. "Why are you here Phoebe? I thought you wouldn't come home today?"

"Yes. I'm just here to change clothes. Jason want to go in a restaurant. And I really can't show up there with jeans" she answered and took a step towards the stairs as a knock was heard from the door. Phoebe turned around and opened it. To her big surprise she found Lindsay Preston standing in the doorway.

As Phoebe remained silent, Lindsay, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice, asked "Er… is Chris here?"

"Chris? You know Chris?" Phoebe asked surprised.

"Yeah. He…" she hesitated then she said "He saved my life."

Phoebe raised her eyebrows. "Has this something to do with a darklighter?"

"So Chris is here? Is he alright?" Lindsay asked excited.

"No he is not here. But I think he's alright."

Lindsay sighed in relief. "Thank God."

Phoebe was really confused at Lindsays behaviour. As they had first met, Phoebe had been sure Lindsay was a strong, stubbern and angry girl. But know she could sense fear, relief and a great affaction for someone. "Do you want to come in? Then we could call Chris" she said and stepped away from the door so Lindsay could come in.

But Lindsay shook her head. "No thanks. I just wanted to ask if everything is alright." She turned to leave but Phoebe called after her "Well I don't know _for sure_ that Chris is alright."

Lindsay immediately turned around again. She hesitated a moment then she walked in and said "Okay. Then call him."

Phoebe closed the door behind her and walked in the living room. "We have a visitor" she said to the three people who were standing there. Then she turned to Lindsay and pointed at each of them "This are Piper, Paige and Leo. Guys, this is Lindsay."

Piper was the first who recognized her and soon Paige also remembered the newspaper article. Leo was the only one who didn't know about it, because he had been stucked in Valhalla at this time. That was also the reason that now he was the only one with a friendly smile on the face. Both Piper and Paige were looking curious and surprised.

"Er… I'm just here to see if Chris is alright. Then I'll leave" Lindsay said uncomfortable at the impressions on the sisters faces.

"You know Chris?" Piper asked suspicious.

Before Lindsay could answer Phoebe responded "We had this before. Yes, she know Chris. He saved her life and now she's worried if he's alright."

"He saved your life? When?" Paige asked.

"Last night." Lindsay answered.

"What happened?"

"I was…" Lindsay started but then she said "Listen. I don't have much time. Could you just call Chris so I can see if he's not hurt?"

Piper already knew he wasn't hurt anymore but she was curious how Chris would react if he saw Lindsay here. So she yelled "Chris!"

But he didn't show up. Piper tried it a few times more but nothing happened. "Hmm… I think you really pissed him off Leo" she said giving up. As she saw the concerned look on Lindsay face she added "Don't worry. He's fine. Leo healed him but then he orbed away."

"Okay. Then I'll better leave" Lindsay replied.

"Hey wait!" Paige called after her as she turned to leave. "Who are you?"

"Lindsay. Phoebe had said it before."

"Yeah but… you're a mortal right?"

Lindsay hesitated a second. "Yes I am. Now I really have to go. Bye." Then she went out of the door and left the sisters and Leo standing there.

* * *

"She'd lied." Phoebe said once the door was shut behind Lindsay.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"As Paige had asked her if she's a mortal she'd lied. I could sense it." Phoebe answered.

"Why did she do that?"

Phoebe shrugged. "I don't know. Anyway… I have to go and get ready for my date" she said and went upstairs.

"Maybe we should try to call Chris again and make him tell us what he know about her" Paige suggested.

"No. He will not show up. Leo had made sure of that earlier." Piper responded coldly and followed Phoebe.

"Okay" Paige sighed and looked at Leo. "What did I miss?"

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Soon I'll own Drew, once Sarah Carter is out of the way… I still don't own Charmed.

Jenny: I'm glad you enjoy my story so much. I will try to update soon, but I'm not sure if I can in the next week because I have lots of school stuff to do…

Christinerex88: Thanks for your review. I would really like to know why you thought it's not interesting because it's my first story and I'm glad if I can learn a bit. Anyway great you like it now again.

DrewFullerFan4Life: Thanks for reviewing my story so often. I'm really happy about it.

* * *

Chapter 6

Phoebe opened the door without knocking and stepped in the store room of P3. Chris was sitting on the couch, leaning over the table in front of it. He was writing something on a piece of paper and looked up as he heard Phoebe.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Research. I think I have a lead on who tur… is after Wyatt" he answered. That was close. He almost had said _turned_ Wyatt.

Phoebe sat down next to him and looked at the many books that were lying on the table. Most of them were about demons but there were also a few about time and space.

"What do you want?" Chris asked after watching Phoebe staring at his books.

She looked him straight in his eyes. "I want to know how it comes that you stay in contact to Lindsay Preston and didn't tell us."

"I don't stay in contact with her. We met yesterday and since then I didn't saw her."

"But _I _saw her."

"What? When?" Chris asked surprised.

"Yesterday after you left the manor she had come to us. She had wanted to see you" Phoebe responded trying not to smile as she sensed the excitement from Chris.

He frowned. "Why?"

"She was worried if you're alright. What did actually happen?"

"Oh nothing special. We were attacked by a darklighter and I got hit by an arrow. Then Lindsay ran away and I orbed in the manor to call Leo. But he didn't show up" Chris told her. Now Phoebe could clearly sense bitterness and sadness.

"Maybe he was busy. Now that he's an elder…" she tried to comfort him but he cut her off.

"No. He didn't come because he hate me. But it's okay. I didn't expect him to feel otherwise. But Piper…" He stopped as he realized he was talking about something he shouldn't tell them.

"What about Piper?" Phoebe asked raising her eyebrows as she felt more sadness coming from Chris.

"Nothing." He sighed.

"Come on Chris. Tell me. I can sense that you're sad. Maybe you feel better if you talk about it."

"It's just… I thought that Piper would maybe start to like me a bit. But as I told her yesterday that Leo didn't come to heal me, she first didn't want to call him either" he said looking down at his shoes.

Phoebe smiled. "Well you should have waited a bit before orbing away, then you would have seen Piper yelling at Leo for not coming."

"She did?" Chris asked surprised.

Phoebe nodded and a little smile appeared at Chris' face. "I'll go and check the book of shadows for this demon" he said after a while, holding out the piece of paper he had been writing on. He stood up and wanted to orb away, but then he turned again to Phoebe "Thanks"

She gave him a smile "Hey, I'm just the messanger. Maybe you should thank Piper."

Chris nodded and finally orbed away to the attic.

* * *

Lindsay was sitting on a chair in her apartment, holding a huge box in her lap. She had been staring at it for almost a half hour, unsteady if she should open it or not. Finally she sighed and turned the key in the lock. Slowly she opened the box and looked at the contents. Two books were lying in it, also crystals, a map and some vials.

With shaking hands she grabbed one of the books and opened it. On the first side, written in antique letters, stand _Magical Powers._ Lindsay started flipping through the book and after a while she found what she had been searching for. _Pyrokenisis. A rare skill mostly used by firestarters. Also given to a few witches. It's the power to produce fire and heat._

After reading the whole entry about Pyrokenisis she started looking for Temporal Stasis. She remembered that she had always been able to slow down the time but never to stop it. But her mother had told her if she would train her power then she would be able to freeze the time. But Lindsay never managed it because she had given up using and believing in her powers after her mother had died.

If this demon hadn't been after her powers she would still live. Lindsay had promised herself she would never end up like this. And in the years after her mothers death it really wasn't very hard to stop using her powers because she had been living with her father. He was a mortal and had left Lindsays mother after he had found out she was a witch. As Lindsay had moved in his house he had forbidden her to make _any strange things _that _freaks like she _were doing or he would put her in an orphanage.

Lindsay kept her end of the deal and lived in "peace" for the next three years, never speaking or doing anything with her father except from the dinner they had always shared in silent. But one day a demon attacked her as her father was at work. Lindsay had almost died but managed to vanquish him. On that day she had realized that she would never find real peace before she had vanquished the demon who was responsible for the way she had to live now.

Lindsay sighed heavily as she remembered all these things. But then she was getting angry as she realized that she's been crying. Quickly she wiped away her tears and grabbed the second book out of the box. _Demons_ was written on it. She opened it and searched for a clue that would help her find the demon she was looking for.

* * *

Frustrated Lindsay closed the book about the demons. Nothing. She had searched the book for two hours but she hadn't found a thing. This had been just a waste of time. Time she could have used to vanquish a demon, even if it wasn't the right one. But she realized that she couldn't continue like this. She wanted to vanquish the demon who had killed her mother, not hundreds of others.

The problem was she didn't know how to find him. She still know how he looked like, she had never been able to forget his face. It appeared every night in her dreams to haunt her. She was sure she could recognize him if she would see him. But where should she search? Then it hit her. The book of shadows from the Halliwell sisters. Nearly every demon should stand in it. But how could she get it?

The answer was simple. Chris. She would go again to the Halliwells to see their wightlighter. Lindsay knew it was dangerous but she couldn't steel the book. She had to get into the house. To get their trust. And witches had to listen to their wightlighters. So if she could get Chris to trust her, the Halliwells would too.

She smiled. This was at least a plan. Putting the books back into the box, she stood up to change clothes. She wanted to look friendly, so she put on a light-blue dress. Clothes she would never wear normally. While she grabbed her keys and walked out of her arpartment, she tried not to thought about the fact that she was going to see Chris again, because that just made her feel more nervous as she already was.

* * *

Leo tried to stay calm but Chris didn't make it easy for him. They were standing in the hallway of the manor and quarreled about the Valkyries necklace Leo had found. He was sure Chris had killed one of them to send him to Valhalla. And if he once have a proof of it then he would talk to the other elders so that they send Chris back to the future.

"I know that it was you who sent me there!" Leo shouted.

Chris sighed and made a tired face. "Think what you want."

"I'll find out the truth. I promise."

"The truth is that it was _me _who _rescued_ you!" Chris started to get angry too.

"You killed a Valkyrie, admit it!"

Before Chris could answer, the doorbell rang. He and Leo exchanged one last glare then Chris turned to open the door. Lindsay was standing there, slightly smiling.

"Hi" she said. "I'm glad you're okay. I'm sorry I let you lying there yesterday but I was a bit shocked as I saw this fire coming from my hand."

Chris just stared at her. He wasn't just surprised to see her again, but also about how she looked like. Everytime he had seen her before she had been wearing black sporting clothes and now she was wearing a _dress_. Chris couldn't help but thinking how beautiful she looked. Suddenly they heard Leo from behind them, clearing his throat.

Chris turned back to him. "Leo this is Lindsay. Lindsay – Leo."

Lindsay gave him a bright smile. "Nice to see you again."

"Again?" Chris asked confused.

"Yeah. She was here yesterday after you've orbed away" Leo explained.

She nodded. "Yes. And I'm sorry I went away without an explanation but I had very important things to do."

Chris frowned. Since when was she so nice? Anyway he didn't wanted to talk to her with Leo at his side. "Hey why don't we go to a diner? There we can talk a bit."

"Good. But I pay. It's the least I can do for you after how I treatend you in the last days."

"Okay, bye Leo" he agreed quickly and closed the door behind him and Lindsay.

* * *

"Who was at the door?" Piper asked walking over to Leo.

"Lindsay. She and Chris just went into a diner." he answered a bit worried.

"They have a date?"

Leo shrugged.

"I wonder how good they know each other really. Do you think Chris knows more about her?"

Leo sighed. "I don't know. But he is hiding a lot. I think nothing is impossible when it's about Chris. Maybe I should go after them."

"I don't think that's necessary. Let him have a bit fun. He's always so serious."

Leo didn't agree fully with Piper but then he saw Wyatt in his playpen and immediately he rushed towards him. He loved playing with his son and he had really missed him during the time he had spent in Valhalla. This made him consider if he should maybe give up being an elder and live with his family again. But he also knew that he couldn't until he found out the truth about Chris.

* * *

"So why did you come again to the manor?" Chris asked, once he and Lindsay was sitting at a table in nice little diner.

She smiled slightly. "I wanted to see you. Make sure you're fine."

"But you did that yesterday right?"

"Yeah but…" Lindsay was lost for words. Nervously she rolled her hair around her finger. She had already forgot how she was feeling everytime she was near him. _Come on Lin. That's not the right time to be such a nervous wreck._ "I just wanted to _see_ you're alright. I felt really guilty after I had realized that I have let you alone in the park. I really didn't mean to do it, it was just…"

"I know" Chris said quickly as he saw a waitress coming over to them. She looked at them friendly. "What can I bring you?"

"A coffee please" Lindsay ordered. The waitress wrote it down on a small paper, then she turned to Chris. "And you?"

"Er… a mineral water."

After writing down that order too, the waitress left them alone again. They sat in silence for a while and Chris couldn't stop looking at her. She looked really great. Her hair, this time didn't bound together, surounded her face in a lovely way and everytime she smiled, he barely could imagine that she once had stared at him with great hatred in her eyes. He only realized that he had been staring at her as she started to laugh lightly.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Chris blushed slightly. "No." he answered a little embarassed.

Lindsay grined. Maybe this was going better as she had thought at the beginning. It seems like he liked her and if she played her "I'm a nice and friendly girl"-role further she was sure it was just a matter of time she could get to the book. In the end it was the _only_ reason why she was meeting with Chris. At least that was what she tried to make herself believe.

"So why are you staring at me like I'm from another planet?" she asked, teasing.

"I didn't meant to. I…" Now it was Chris' turn to search for the right words. Luckily he was saved as the waitress came back with their drinks. She placed them on the table and went away.

"So let's speak about what happened during the darklighter attack okay?" Chris said finally letting his curiousity win. He had wanted to ask her about it since they had sat down.

"Yeah okay" she responded, becoming a bit uncomfortable.

Chris noticed it and automatically reached out over the table to grab her hand. "Listen. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. Believe me, I know how it is to be asked questions you don't want or can answer. But I really hoped that at least you would tell me what you are."

As he realized how rude his last sentence had sounded, he quickly added "I mean if you're a witch or whatever."

Lindsay laughed. "I know what you meant." She sighed. "I'm a witch. But I don't use my powers very often. That's the reason why I was so shocked as the fire had appeared out of my hand."

Chris was a bit confused. "I don't really get it. You're a witch. And you have obviously very great power. So why don't you use it when you fight against demons?"

"Well let's say I don't like it" she answered, now clearly uncomfortable.

"You don't want to tell me why, don't you?"

Lindsay smiled weakly. "No – not yet."

"So if we spent more time together you will tell me someday?" he asked half serious, half joking.

"I don't know. But it's the only way to find out if I'll do it" she answered cockily. Her plan really seemed to work. Even if she couldn't thought about it right now, because she was too excited about the feeling of Chris' hand, holding hers.

"Then I'll try" he said, giving her a bright smile. He hadn't felt so good for what seems like an eternity to him. And though he knew that he had to concentrate on completing his mission Chris was glad that he could now relax a bit with Lindsay. He really liked her – a lot actually. But still it confused him. He just knew her for two days, how could he feel like this already?

"Now it's your turn mister" Lindsay said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

He frowned "My turn?"

Lindsay nodded. "I told you what I am. Now it's your turn. I don't know many wightlighters who can use telekineses."

"Oh" Chris didn't know what to tell her. Or what he _could_ tell her. He sighed. "I'm just half wightlighter. That's why I can use that power. My mother was a witch."

"Was?" Lindsay asked, her whole body tensed.

Chris looked down at the table. "Yeah" he answered, not able to to say anything more.

"I'm sorry. I didn't wanted to bring up things like this" she apologized, thinking about her own mother. It was a strange feeling that she really considered to tell Chris about her. She hadn't been able to talk to anyone about what had happened but that didn't mean she never had wanted to. After she had moved in with her father she had tried to talk to him but he had simple ignored her. Even at the nights she had spent crying until she finally had fallen asleep.

"It's okay. Just let's talk about something else" Chris said looking up at her, putting a smile on his face.

"Okay" she responded. "So… how old are you?"

"Twenty-two" Chris answered, secretly laughing about the fact that he hadn't even born yet in this time. "And you?"

"Twenty. But soon I'll turn twenty-one."

"When is your birthday?"

"9th october" she answered.

"That's just two weeks til then. Do you already know what you are going to do?" he asked curious. If she didn't have any plans, maybe they could go out together. _Okay Chris, what the hell are you thinking?You have more important things to do. And maybe she even has a boyfriend who wants to spend the day with her_.

"No. I don't think I'm gonna celebrate or something. It's just a day right?" Lindsay said, somehow sounding a bit sad.

Chris shook his head "You can't just do _nothing_. I mean it's your birthday. Don't you have a boyfriend with you wanna go out?" He was nervous – too nervous, like he thought – about her answer.

She smiled at him, flirting. "No I don't. And what's with you? Any girls you are meeting?"

"No. Well, except for you now."

Lindsay was about to ask him if he would probably go out with her on her birthday, as Chris suddenly said "Er… can we continue this a other time?"

"What?" she asked surprised.

"Piper is calling me. I have to go back to the manor" he explained disappointed. He had really enjoyed spending time with Lindsay.

"Oh okay. I'll pay, you can go" she responded shortly.

Chris wanted to say something to make her understand that he didn't _wanted_ to leave, but then he heard Pipers voice again calling his name. "I'm really sorry" he apologized finally, stood up and left the diner. Then he went into the small street behind it and looked around. No one was in sight so he orbed away into the attic of the manor. He reappeared and looked around for a second to search for Piper. As he finally saw her, his eyes went open in shock.

TBC… (hehe… I love cliffhangers! Hope you like it so far, please review!)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own Charmed and I'm going to fire those stupid writers who had let Chris die. And then I let him come back!… Okay, now the sad truth: I don't own Charmed…

DrewFullerFan4Life: Yeah Cliffhangers are great!

Jenny: Thanks for your review. I luckily managed to write this chapter at the weekend. So enjoy!

Christinerex88: Thanks a lot for reviewing again!

* * *

Chapter 7

The demon who had sent Chris flying over the meadow during the darklighter attack was standing there, with one arm around Pipers waist and with the other hand holding an athame to her throat. She didn't seemed to be hurt and struggeled in the demons arm. But he just smirked evilly.

"If you move I'll kill her" he said threatening.

Chris didn't know what to do. He didn't want to risk Pipers life. "What do you want?" he asked icely.

"Oh nothing special. Just your powers."

Piper was surprised. Why would a demon wanted to get the powers of a wightlighter? They were useless for a demon. But then she thought about Amas. Amas had been a warlock who had killed a wightlighter to get his abilty to orb. With that he had wanted to go up there and vanquish all elders. Luckily she and her sisters had been able to stop him. Maybe now this demon wanted to try something like this.

Before Piper could thought about it more a darklighter appeared behind Chris and summoned a crossbow. "Chris watch out!" she shouted.

Chris immediately turned around and orbed out just in time before the darklighter shot an arrow towards him.

"Damn it!" the demon yelled. "Come back or your charge will die!"

After a few seconds Chris orbed in again, behind the darklighter. He quickly stabbed him with an athame he had just took from the kitchen. The darklighter gasped in pain and dropped the crossbow. Chris picked it up and fired. The arrow hit the darklighter in the stomach and vanquished him.

"Very well" the demon said dangerously calm, still holding Piper.

"Let her go" Chris responded, taking a few steps towards them.

"I don't think I will do that. I think I better kill her – very slowly. I could torture her for a few hours. First I could…" he started to talk about how he could cause Piper pain and Chris was sure he would do it if he got the chance. Carefully, so that the demon didn't see it, he looked at Piper and made the same move with his hands as she always did to blow things up. Then he pointed at himself.

Piper wasn't sure if she had understood him right. Should she try to blow _Chris_ up? She frowned and Chris repeated the move with his hands. Still she didn't know for sure if she should do that. And _why_ she should do that. It didn't make sense.

Suddenly the demon stopped talking. He laughed out loudly. "I'll come back after I killed this witch and then I'll kill you" he said to Chris and wanted to shimmer out with Piper.

"Now!" Chris yelled and Piper, hoping that whatever Chris had planned would work, raised her arms towards him and let her power out.

Chris telekinately threw Piper away from the demon and hold up his other hand quickly. He deflected Pipers power and sent them back at the demon, who was vanquished before he even had the time to realize what had happened.

"Ow" Piper said from the floor, rubbing her elbow.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked worried and kneeled down beside her.

"Yeah. Thanks for your help."

"Anytime" he smiled and stood up again, as Piper got to her feet. She stared at him and he already knew what would come now. "Listen, before you say something, I'm sorry that I've lied to you. But I didn't had a choice. There are things you shouldn't know…"

"Like that you can use telekineses?" Piper threw in. "Why the hell didn't you tell us?"

"Because I thought that if I tell you then you would trust me even less then you do already" he answered lowly.

"So you're half wightlighter, half witch?" she asked in disbelief.

Chris just nodded.

"I can't believe this. How do you expect us to trust you, when the only things you were telling us are lies?"

"That's not true. This was the only thing I was lying about I promise. That's also the reason why I don't tell you anything else, because I don't wanted to lie to you" Chris tried to explain but Piper didn't seemed to be in the mood to forgive him.

"What about this threat to Wyatt? How do we know that you're not lying about this so you can be in his nearness?" Piper finally asked the question she had been thinking about since Chris had arrived.

"I didn't lie about this! It's the truth. You have to believe me!" Chris pleaded sadly. If the sisters didn't take this serious then maybe all he was trying to prevent by coming back to the past will happen again.

"No Chris you're wrong. I don't have to believe you anything. And if you want to hurt Wyatt then I'll…"

Chris didn't let her finish. "Piper please. Listen to me. I really don't want to harm Wyatt. I'm here to stop him from turning evil, to save him."

"How do I… wait. Did you just say _stop him from turning evil_?" Piper asked confused.

As Chris realized what he'd just said, he quickly tried to take it back "No… I mean yes, but I – I didn't mean it like this…" he stammered.

"Oh now I understand" Piper said suddenly, causing Chris to look at her in surprise. "Really?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah of course. Now that I know that you've lied to us and that I'll the my sisters and Leo, you want to make yourself look like someone who just wants the _best_ for my son. But I tell you something: Wyatt isn't evil. And he'll never be. But I'm not sure if _you're_ not evil."

Chris shook his head "I'm not evil and I _really_ just want the best for Wyatt."

"Then leave. I don't want you to be near him." Piper responded coldly.

Chris was really hurt by her words. But now he didn't have the time to become emotional. He had to convince Piper that he needed to be around to save Wyatt. "You don't understand anything. You don't know what the future will look like. But I know. And you _can_ believe me when I say that you don't want to see this future."

"A future where my son is evil?" Piper asked still didn't want to believe what Chris told her.

"Yeah. Someone will turn him. And I'm here to make sure this will never going to happen."

Piper looked at him for a moment. He looked so sad and honest, but she knew he could just try to deceive her. On the other side she somehow felt that he was saying the truth. But this couldn't be right. Wyatt was her baby, he could never become evil, she was sure of that. At least she wanted to believe that she was sure of that.

"I don't know what to believe Chris" she said honestly. "I mean I just found out that you are lying to us the past months and now you want me to believe you that my son is going to be evil."

"I know it's hard to believe. But if you accept that it's the truth and help me, then we can still change it" Chris responded, trying to comfort her. He had never wanted to hurt her. That was also a reason, why had wanted to keep that as a secret.

Piper looked at him with watery eyes. "It just can't be. He's my son. He's a good boy, he would never harm someone."

Instinctively Chris pulled her in a tight embrace. He had never been able to watch her cry and just standing there without doing something. First it seemed like Piper wanted to push Chris away but then she let herself go and sobbed in his shoulder. "He isn't evil" she repeated her voice barely a whisper.

"I'll fix it. I promise" Chris said calmly.

* * *

In the next morning Paige went upstairs smiling brightly. She had spent the whole night with Richard and even if she just know him for two weeks she already felt that she was falling in love with him. One of the best things about their relationship was that she didn't need to hide for him that she's a witch, because he was one too.

At this point she had to thought again at Chris words in P3 as he had met Richard. He had just orbed away in front of them. That would mean that he really had to know him from the future. Maybe Richard and she will be still together there. Her smile went even brighter at the thought of this. She started to whistle a song, but stopped as she passed Pipers room and saw her sadly sitting on her bed.

Paige sighed. In the last time Piper hadn't been happy very often but Paige had thought that the fact Leo is back would cheer her up a bit. She went into her room and asked softly "Hey do you want to talk about it?"

Piper looked up. "About what?"

"What's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me"

"Piper I know I don't have Phoebes empath powers. But that's really not necassery to see that you're upset. So if you want to talk about it I'm here"

Piper gave her a weak smile. "I know. Thanks."

Paige went over to her and sat down at her side. "And?" she asked after a while.

"It's just something Chris had said yesterday." Piper finally answered.

"What did he say?" Paige asked curious and already getting angry with Chris to make Piper feel so sad again.

"He… he told me something about the future."

"What? Really?" Now Paige was very surprised. Chris had never spoken about the future. And Paige didn't know why he should change his mind now.

Piper nodded. She had been lying awake almost the whole night thinking about Chris' words. But still she won't believe it. Everytime she looked at Wyatt she couldn't imagine that he would become evil. _Chris had lied – that's the only possibility._ But as hard as she tried to think like this, she couldn't. She knew he was telling the truth even if she don't know why she believed him.

"And what did he tell you?" Paiges voice pulled Piper out of her thoughts.

"Something about… this threat to Wyatt."

"Do he know who is after him?"

Piper shook her head, but remained silent.

"Then what did he tell you exactly?" Paige asked worried about Pipers strange behaviour. If she knew more about the threat to Wyatt, why didn't she tell her? Every little information was important if they really wanted to save Wyatt.

Piper sighed. "That Wyatt will be… evil" she finally said.

"What? Chris really told you that Wyatt will be evil in the future?" Paige asked in disbelief. "How could he? I'll call him and kick his ass! I mean what was he thinking by telling you such lies?!"

"He didn't lied" Piper responded.

Paige frowned. "Piper we're talking about _Wyatt._ Your son. The twice-blessed child. He can't be evil in the future."

"I know of whom we're talking about!" Piper yelled out in frustration. As she saw the hurt impression of Paiges face she added calmly "But we know too that it's your decisions that make you to who you are, not from where you've been born."

"Do you really believe Chris? After all he did?"

"He just told me the truth. He didn't do anything wrong. Well, except that he had hide the fact that he's half wightlighter, half witch."

"What?! He lied to us all the time?" This was getting ridiculous. First Piper told her that Wyatt would turn evil and now she said that she still trusted Chris after he had obviously lied to them.

"Actually he _didn't_ lied to us. I mean he never said that he is a fully wightlighter."

Paige couldn't believe what she heard. She had never thought that she would hear _Piper_ talking about Chris like this. "Why are you defending him? I thought you don't trust him."

"I… I don't know. But I'm sure he's telling the truth. I just know it" Piper answered, still surprised by herself that she suddenly trusted Chris. She thought again at yesterday after he had told her about Wyatt. He had hugged her. If she hadn't been to sad about what she had just heard, she would have been very surprised at this. She had never seen him becoming emotional in any way in the last two months.

"Well if you sure about it then I'll will support you in everything you'll do. But I also have to tell you that I'm not really able to trust Chris. Above all now we know that he'd lied – didn't told us very important facts" Paige corrected herself immediately as she saw that Piper wanted to respond something. "Anyway I'll still watch over him when he's here. And I think Leo's going to do the same."

Leo. Piper had been thinking about if she should tell him or not. But he wouldn't believe it anyway. He didn't trust Chris at all and Piper was sure that this news are not going to change his mind. "Listen Paige. Don't tell Leo about this okay? I don't want him to be more furious about Chris."

Paige nodded. "Okay. It's your choice." She looked at her clock. "Oh. I have to go to work. But if you need me I'll stay at home" she offered.

"No it's okay. I'll be fine."

Paige looked at her for a moment and hugged her. "It will all going to be good. You'll see."

Piper pulled out of the embrace and gave her sister a warm smile. "Yeah… thanks. Now go or you'll be late."

Paige smiled back at her and stood up to go to work.

* * *

After breakfest Lindsay had been sitting on the couch in her apartment thinking about her date – _stop calling it like this _– with Chris yesterday afternoon. Even if she didn't wanted to admit it, she had really enjoyed it – too much like she thought. It had felt good to be able to talk about this whole magic thing. She still didn't want to use her powers, but she began to realize that it was maybe the only way to find and vanquish the demon she's after.

That and the information she would get from book of shadows. She was starting to feel guilty of the thought that she just use Chris to get to the book but then she shook her head heavily. _If he's stupid enough to trust me then it's his own fault._ Lindsay knew that if she seriously wanted to complete her plan, she had to do something to stop feeling the way she do when Chris was by her side. But how?

She sighed. The last few days had turned her whole world upside down. Everything had changed. She had her powers back and now she was feeling things she hadn't for years. Lindsay didn't know if she was really able to finish her mission. But what was she thinking? Finally she had a chance to get to demon who had killed her mother and she hesitated to take it because of some guy who was nice to her?

No. She will not do the mistake of letting this chance slip away. She owned it her mother to vanquish this demon and she also wanted it for herself. Then she maybe will be able to start her life all over again even if it won't be with Chris. She had to take the risk of loosing him, if she wanted to get peace.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the charakters… even not Chris; damn it, damn it, damn it!

Shadow-Black-Panther: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like my story.

ChristineRex88: You mean the lines between the chapters? If you mean them, then you just have to upload your story with the document manager and then click on Click here to preview. Once the programm is open you have to click on the line (add ruler) on the top of the page. Why are you asking? Do you want to write a story too?

Jenny: Yeah, Chris is _really, really_ sweet; and cute and hot and…

* * *

Authors Note: The next two chapters will have some things from "Sword and the City" in it.

* * *

Chapter 8

Phoebe was worried. In the last three days Piper had locked herself up in her bedroom and had just came out to dinner. Phoebe understood that she was upset. As Paige had told her about Wyatt she had been shocked too. Still she didn't know what to think about it. On one side she agreed with Paige that Wyatt just couldn't be evil, but on the other side she really had started to like Chris and even to trust him.

She sighed and look over to the sink where the dishes were still lying in the water. Suddenly the water began to bubble. Phoebe frowned and walked over suspicious. As she was almost there she could hear a voice "Help me." Then before Phoebe could make another step the head of a woman appeared out of the sink, followed by the upper part of her body. Surprised Phoebe took a step back.

"Who are you? What do you want?"she asked the woman.

"I need your help. Please go to the lake in the Harding park. There I'll explain everything else" the woman answered and dispappeared as quickly as she had come.

Phoebe was too stunned about what had just happened that she didn't notice Paige entering the kitchen.

"Okay. We really have to do something to get Piper out of her room. We should… Phoebe are you alright?" she asked concerned as she finally saw the impression on Phoebes face.

"Yeah I just saw a woman appear out of the sink that's all. And now we have to go to the Harding park. Come on" Phoebe answered walking out of the kitchen.

"Wait! What are you talking about?" Paige shouted after her and followed.

"I was sitting at the kitchen counter as a woman appeared out of the sink. She said she needed our help and that we should go to the Harding park where she'll tell us what's going on." Phoebe explained while walking upstairs.

"But why are we then going upstairs. Shouldn't we go to the park?"

As they arrived at Pipers room Phoebe turned to face her sister "Yeah but I think we should take Piper with us."

Paige looked at her not sure about this "I don't know. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Phoebe nodded heavily "Yes. As you said we need to get her out of her room. And this is a good opportunity to do it."

"Okay maybe you're right" Paige agreed and then they went into Pipers room to tell her about this strange woman.

* * *

A hour later the Charmed Ones arrived at the lake in the Harding Park. It had took Phoebe and Paige a half hour to persuade Piper to come with them. Finally Piper had been giving in and called Leo to watch over Wyatt. Now they waited for the woman who had contacted Phoebe.

"And what now?" Piper asked a bit anoyed as nothing happened. She wanted to go home to her son and not waiting for some mysterious woman to appear.

"I don't know" Phoebe answered uncertain. "Maybe… look!" she exlaimed as she saw a figure rise out of the lake. It was the same woman who had appeared in the kitchen of the manor. As her body was completely visible she stepped out of the lake a sword in her hand. She turned towards Piper as a man, who looked like a knight, appeared a few metres away. "Take it. Don't ever give it to him" she said nodding in the direction of the man.

Piper wanted to take the sword as the man threw a knife in the back of the woman. She gasped in pain and dropped the sword while the sisters went over to the knight to attack him. But before Piper could even think of blow him up he shimmered away.

"Take the sword…" The sisters turned around to the woman from the lake who had just spoke. Her whole body glowed white and then she turned into water and vanished.

"Why should we take this stupid sword?" Piper asked confused.

"Oh my god" Paige said suddenly as she saw that the sword was now in a stone.

Phoebe and Piper quickly realized too what that mean. "This must be a joke" Piper responded not knowing what to say else.

* * *

Chris was desperate. He shouldn't have tell Piper the truth about Wyatt. Now she was locking herself up in her room and didn't want to come out. He had known that she would react like this. Well, in fact Chris didn't have thought that she would believe him but he was glad that she did. If she wouldn't, Chris knew it would be nearly impossible for him to protect Wyatt.

"_Chris!"_

Surprised to hear Piper calling him he immediately orbed into the manor. There he saw Phoebe and Paige sitting in the sun room, while Piper was pacing the floor in front of them.

"What happened?" he asked, knowing that something's going on.

"_That_ happened" Piper responded pointing at something behind Chris' back. He turned around and saw a familiar sword looking out of a big stone. "Oh no."

"What?" Phoebe asked curious.

"This is Excalibur" Chris answered still staring at the sword. He hated it. In the future it will be the weapon Wyatt would use to destroy almost the whole city. Once he had also attacked Chris with it and Chris had just narrow escaped.

"We know that already. A hour ago we met the lady of the lake. And this knight attacked her" Paige said, pointing on a page of the book of shadows where the man from the lake was discribed. "Before she died she said we should take the sword."

Chris nodded. "Yeah well, you better prepare yourself for a few visitors."

"Vistiors?" Piper repeated confused.

Chris was about to answer as suddenly a dozen of magical creatures appeared in the sun room. They all turned to the sword and stared at it for a moment. Then a satyr stepped forward and grabbed the sword.

"Hey!" Piper shouted and wanted to stop him but Chris grabbed her shoulder to hold her back. "Don't worry. None of them will be able to pull it out."

As if to proof what Chris had said the satyr stopped pulling at the sword, realizing that it didn't work. The Charmed Ones and Chris watched with a little smile on their faces as a tiny fairy tried to pull out the sword. Of course she wasn't able to do it.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "More visitors?" Piper asked sarcastically and went to open the door. A few seconds later she came back with Lindsay. Piper didn't seemed to be very happy about the new visitor but Chris' face lit up cleary at the sight of her. "Hi" he greeted her smiling.

She smiled back at him. "Hi. Er… do I disturb something?" she asked frowning as she saw the many people standing there around a stone.

"Actually yes. Maybe you can come again in a few days" Piper answered coldly. Lindsay knew that Piper was the one who would be very hard to get to trust her. But she had to try.

"Maybe I can help. I mean I still own Chris a favour for saving my life" she offered.

"No thanks. I think you better leave now."

Lindsay looked disappointed and Chris quickly turned to Piper "Don't be so mean to her. She just wants to help."

"But we don't need her help. And you better go up there and ask the elders what they know about the sword." Piper responded still refusing to accept Lindsays help.

"Why don't you ask Leo? He's an elder too" Chris snapped but regreted it immediately as he saw the hurt impression on Pipers face. "I'm sorry. But you really don't need to be so mean to her. She's really nice and just offered her help."

Lindsay looked at him surprised. A strange feeling spread within her as she heard Chris defending her. "It's okay. If you want me to leave I'll go" she said still smiling slightly.

Piper sighed. She didn't know what to think about her. Then she looked at Chris and realized that he really seemed to like her. "No you can stay. You're not a mortal right?" Piper asked remembering the lie Lindsay had told them the day she had come to check on Chris.

"No I'm a witch too. I'm sorry I lied to you but I was a bit anxious at this time and didn't know what to say" she apologized hoping that _this_ lie would work.

"What about the murders you were under suspicion?" Phoebe asked curious.

Chris looked at her also with curiousity. As he had met her three days ago he had totally forgot to ask her about this.

"The guys I killed were all demons" she answered composed.

"But that's not possible. They would have vanished after you killed them if they were really demons."

Lindsay shook her head. "No. Not demon students. As long as they're not fully demons their bodies remain on earth after they die."

"Is that true?" Phoebe asked looking at Chris with a big frown on her face.

He nodded "Yeah. I also met some of them in the future."

"Future?" Lindsay asked confused.

Chris looked at her and searched for the right words. He didn't had wanted to tell her about the fact that he comes from another time. At least not now. He wanted to say something to explain the whole situation as the knight from the lake shimmered in behind Piper.

"Piper! Behind you!" Chris shouted but it was too late. The knight grabbed her around the waist and wanted to shimmer out. Piper who felt it reached out for the sword and pulled it easily out of the stone. Paige and Phoebe gasped in surprise.

"No!" Chris screamed and wanted to threw the knight away with his telekineses but the knight quickly shimmered out, taking Piper and the sword with him.

* * *

Chris looked in disbelief at the place where Piper had been standing a few seconds before. If he hadn't been to distracted by Lindsays presence he would have been able to warn them that this was going to happen. Luckily he knew exactly what would happen next – or let's say sadly.

"Damn it. What was this? Why could Piper take the sword?" Phoebe asked still surprised about the fact that Piper had been able to pull out the sword from the stone. In the book of shadows stood that the only person who would be able to handle Excalibur was the Chosen One – the next King Arthur. Or in that case _Queen_ Arthur.

"That's not important now. We have to find her quickly. This knight will take her to Mordaunt and he'll train her how to use Excalibur" Chris answered in a concerned tone.

"Why would the knight take her to someone who shows her how to use Excalibur?" Paige asked confused.

"Because if she use the sword she'll turn evil. She's not the right Master of the sword. She can't handle it."

"But she pulled it out of the stone" Lindsay threw in. "That would mean the sword belongs to her."

Chris shook his head "No. She could pull it out because she's from the same blood as the Chosen One."

"But who's then the Chosen One?" Phoebe asked curious.

Chris hesitated a second then he answered "Wyatt."

* * *

As Piper opened her eyes she saw a huge round table that was standing in the middle of a dark cave. The sword was lying on it in front of the biggest chair. Piper looked around searching for the knight. But he didn't seemed to be around. She stood up from the ground and walked over to Excalibur. If the knight came back he would porbably use the sword against her and that wouldn't be very good.

She arrived by the sword and picked it up. An immense power went through her whole body. It felt really great – as she could do everything she wanted. Suddenly a man dressed completely in grey appeared on the other side of the table. He looked at her with a grin on his face.

"So you are the Chosen One" he said and started walking over to her.

Piper didn't respond. She didn't know what to do. If she vaquished him then she would probably loose her only chance to get outta here. But if he attacked her, she wouldn't have another choice.

"I'm glad you're here now. I think we better start train immediately. The earlier you can handle Excalibur the earlier we can rule the world." The man stopped in front of her.

"Who are you?" Piper finally asked.

"Oh I forgot. I'm Mordaunt. And I'm here to teach you how to handle the sword."

"To rule the world?"

Mordaunt nodded "Yes. It's your destiny. And I'll help you."

"I don't need your help because I'm not going to rule the world!" Piper exclaimed.

He just smirked at her. "We will see." Then he conjured a sword in his hand and quickly attacked Piper. She gasped surprised and blocked his sword with Excalibur. "Not bad" he said still this evil smirk on his face. Piper started to get angry. That with the power that comes from Excalibur made her attack Mordaunt back. They began fighting against each other seriously and Piper couldn't deny that she felt really good by doing this.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Drew. But, hey! I have birthday in a month and I already know what I'm going to wish while blowing out the candles… Drew will be mine!

Jenny: Thanks for your great review! And yeah, sometimes it was a bit confusing to write this chapters. I hope you like this one too.

Christine Marquez: I thought this part is really important, with the sword and so… I was really disappointed that Chris wasn't in that episode in the show. Anyway thanks for your review!

* * *

Chapter 9

Chris was nervously pacing the attic up an down while Phoebe tried to scry for Piper and Paige looked through the book. Lindsay stood behind him and though she was in the same room with the book – actually the reason why she was here – she couldn't help but felt very sorry for Chris. It seemed like he really likes Piper and was worried sick about her. She went over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder to stop him from walking.

"Thanks" Paige said as she saw this. "Chris started getting on my nerves."

Chris glared at her "If you don't take this serious then you should really start doing it. Because Piper is really in trouble. And soon the whole world if we don't do something."

"We take this _very_ serious Chris. Now calm down. We'll find her" Phoebe said trying to lighten up the tense atmosphere.

"And how are we going to do that? Because in the book stands nothing else about the sword and this knight than we already know."

Phoebe sighed. "I don't find her on the map either."

There was a silence and Lindsay noticed how defeated they all looked. "Hey what's up with you guys! I thought you are the great Charmed Ones. Is that what you doing all the time? Giving up when there's a problem?"

Phoebe and Paige looked at her deadly. "Well have _you_ any great idea?" Paige asked anoyed.

"This is not about me. It's about you. Come on, get your asses up and do something!"

Chris looked at her warningly as he saw the angry expressions on the sisters face. "Lindsay I really don't think this is going to help."

"I'm serious. I mean you're the Charmed Ones right? You've dealt with worse things, don't you?" Lindsay responded calmly.

Phoebe looked at her. "She's right. Okay any ideas what to do next?"

"Maybe we should call Leo?" Paige suggested.

Suddenly a thought hit Chris' mind. And even if he didn't like it he knew that it was maybe the only way to find Piper. "Yeah. And he should take Wyatt with him."

"Wyatt? Why?" Phoebe asked surprised.

"Because his the rightful owner of Excalibur. Maybe he can summon the sword. And then the knight have to bring Piper back to get the sword back" Chris explained quickly. "Leo!"

Nothing happened and Chris sighed angrily. "Leo! Damn it. This isn't the right time for your stupid behaviour! Your wife is in danger and she needs Wyatts help. So get your damn ass down here!" he shouted furious towards the ceiling.

Immediately Leo orbed in with Wyatt in his arms. "We talk about _your _behaviour later" he said towards Chris and then turned to the sisters. "What's up with Piper?"

While Phoebe and Paige told Leo about the events from this day Chris tried to stay calm. It helped him that Lindsay still had her hand on his shoulder. He was really glad that she was there, otherwise he had maybe freacked out at the sight of Leo. Or better that he wasn't in sight as he called him first.

"So Wyatt is the Chosen One?" Leo asked in disbelief.

"Apparently yes. And we thought that if we can bring Wyatt to summon Excalibur then Piper will follow." Paige explained.

"And how do we get Wyatt to summon the sword?"

Paige shrugged. "I don't know. Ask Chris. It was his idea."

Leo turned to Chris raising his eyebrows suspicious. "So it was your idea?"

Chris, tired of Leos permanent suspicion towards him, responded "Yeah it was. And if you have a better idea I'll listen to it. But if not I would say we try this before Piper get used to the power of the sword."

Leo was angry about the fact that he had to agree with Chris. "Okay lets try."

Chris, forgetting that Wyatt don't trust him, walked over to Leo. As Wyatt saw him he immediately put up his shield. Chris froze and all eyes was hanging on him. After a few seconds Chris stepped back and Wyatt put the shield down again.

"I think you should better talk to Wyatt" he said, cursing himself for letting them know that Wyatt don't trust him.

"Why does he do that?" Phoebe asked surprised.

"Because he recognize the evil" Leo said calmly but Chris could clearly hear the dangerous tone out of his voice.

"I'm not evil. He just don't trust me yet. Listen we don't have time for this right now. Could we please concentrate on the bigger issue here?"

Leo nodded. "That's not over yet Chris."

"I'm sure of it" Chris sighed and watched Leo sitting down with Wyatt trying to get him to summon Excalibur.

* * *

Piper blocked Mordaunts sword and jumped onto the table. There she tried to hit Mordaunts sword out of his hand but he ducked and swinged his sword low so that Piper had to jump of the table again. Then with a powerful blow she finally managed to get the sword out of Mordaunts hand. Piper pushed him against the wall and hold Excalibur to his throat.

Mordaunt smirked. "Very well. You're better than King Arthur was. You really have the power to become the ruler of the world."

Piper pulled away the sword from him. She knew that she didn't had to feel like this but she was proud at herself as she heard his words. She felt stronger then ever before. Maybe he was right. Maybe she was supposed to be the ruler of the world. With such a power she could clearly handle it. But deep within her she knew that this wasn't right.

Mordaunt who saw her struggle said "Don't doubt. You now know what's your true destiny. Accept it and you will be invincible."

She smiled at him. "Maybe I should." She began to whirl Excalibur around but then suddenly it disappeared out of her hand. Mordaunt looked at her shocked. "What happened?"

"I think I know" Piper snarled "My damn sisters!"

* * *

In the attic of the manor the sisters, Lindsay, Chris and Leo stared at the sword as it appeared in front of Wyatt. "Well done" Leo whispered to his son, still amazed about the fact that he's going to be the new King Arthur.

"Okay. How long do you think we have to wait until Piper shows up?" Paige asked Chris. He pointed at a spot behind her back "Not long I think."

Paige turned around and saw Piper standing there with a strange man. "Give it back!" he shouted to no in particular.

"That's the bad guy Wyatt. Show him who's the true owner of the sword" Leo said to Wyatt who touched the sword slightly. It immediately rushed through the air and hit Mordaunt in the chest. He doubled over in pain and vanished in flames. Wyatt hold out his hand to summon Excalibur back but Piper picked it up in mid-air.

"Piper let go of it" Chris said softly to her. "You know that it's not right what you're doing."

Piper turned to him furiously. "You! You gonna pay for what you've said. My son _isn't_ evil!" With that Piper went over to him and attacked him with Excalibur. Chris could barely evade the sword and Piper managed to cut his arm.

"Stop it!" Lindsay yelled concerned. She raised her hand to use her pyrokineses but as Chris realized what she's up to he shouted "No, don't!"

Lindsay hesitated a second and lowered her hand again. Chris turned back to Piper who was still glaring at him, the sword threatening between them. "Piper listen to me. The sword don't belong to you. It belongs to Wyatt. Just give it to him and everything will be fine."

It seemed like Piper would really consider Chris' words but the she jumped forward and tackled him to the floor. She hold Excalibur to his throat and Chris gasped with fear in his voice "You won't kill me, you know that."

Suddenly a change seemed to go over Pipers mind. She realized that she really don't wanted to hurt him or even kill him. What the hell was she doing here anyway? If the sword belongs to Wyatt she should give it to her son.

Leo who saw her hesitate looked at Wyatt. "Try it again. Summon the sword Wyatt."

Wyatt reached out his hand again and Excalibur flung out of Pipers hand and appeared in front of him. Chris sighed in relief as he saw that Piper seemed to be by her senses again. She blinked and looked at the wound on his arm. It didn't seemed very deep but it was still bleeding. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" she apologized.

"It's okay. You were under the influence of the sword" he responded and stood up from the ground.

"So you're not going to play Queen Arthur any time soon?" Paige asked also reliefed that everything seemed to be good again.

Piper shook her head heavily. "No. Clearly no." She turned to Leo and pointed at Chris "Would you please heal him?"

Leo went over to him but didn't show any attempt to heal him. Instead he turned to Piper. "Why have you said so furiously that Wyatt isn't evil?"

Piper looked at him uncomfortable. She didn't had wanted to tell him but she realized that she had to. Wyatt was his son too. He had to know about this. Phoebe and Paige who noticed what Piper wants to tell Leo quickly went downstairs. They didn't want to be in the same room when Leo get to know about this.

"Because he's going to _be_ evil in the future" Piper said finally after a long silence.

"What? How do you know?" Leo exclaimed, but while asking he already knew why Piper thought that. He turned furiously to Chris. "You bastard! My son isn't going to be evil. What the hell are you thinking by telling us such lies?!"

"It's not a lie" Chris responded calmly. "It's the reason why I came back. To save him from turning evil."

Before anyone in the room could do something against it, Leo punched him in the face "You're lying!"

"No he's not" Piper said and grabbed his hand to prevent that he continue beating up Chris.

Lindsay went over to Chris' side and looked at his cheek. It was totally red but Chris didn't seemed to mind.

"I know it's hard to accept Leo. I didn't wanted it too as Chris told me first. But I… I somehow know that he's telling the truth" Piper tried to talk some sense in her ex-husband.

"Nice that you trust him so much" he responded sarcastically. "But our son don't seem to do the same." With that Leo went over to Wyatt, picked him up and returned to Chris. Wyatt put up his shield again and Piper looked at it shocked. Then she turned to Chris who looked at her with pleading eyes "Piper you have to believe me. You _know _that it's the truth what I told you."

Yes she knew, but as she saw her son protecting himself from Chris she wasn't sure of that anymore. How could she ever had been sure of that? She knew Chris only for two months and he's not telling them anything about the future. And then suddenly he told her that her son is going to be evil and she just believe him? Was she out of her mind? Maybe Chris had cast a spell on her, she considered.

"I think you better leave now Chris. And I don't want to see you here ever again."

Chris didn't know what to do now. Her words had hurt him more than the sword earlier. But he tried to push his emotions away. "You don't know what you're doing. I'm just her to protect Wyatt. He don't trust me because he don't know me. But you do. Please let me help."

Piper shook her head. "No, I don't want your help. And I don't know you. Neither of us do. Because you don't tell us anything about you. And I'm not going to lay my sons life into your hands so leave now!"

Lindsay who saw Chris becoming desperate turned to Piper "That's not fair. Give him a chance. You didn't saw him as you were missing a hour ago. He was worried sick about you and your thank for that is that you throw him out?"

"That's none of your business" Piper snapped at her, trying to ignore what she just said.

Chris looked at Lindsay thankfully for her try to help him "Thanks." Then he looked at Piper "You can do what you want, throw me out, beat me up" he glared at Leo while saying this "or anything else. But I'm not going to stop protecting Wyatt. Because it's the only reason why I'm here. And I will succeed. For everyones sake." After a last hurt look at Piper he orbed away.

TBC… (I really hope you like the last two chapters about 'Sword and the City'. It wasn't always easy to write so please tell me what you think about it.)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Why? Why? Why?

Jenny: Well you have to read on if you want to find out when they start to trust Chris… I'm not going to say it now. But thanks for reviewing again!

Christine Marquez and DrewFullerFan4Life: Sure I'll write more, if you keep reviewing ;) lol

Shina: Thanks! You're great in reviews and I love it to get them!

Jmeb0430: Yeah, let us beat Leo up for how he threatens Chris;) Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 10 

Chris was walking through the Golden Gate Park. He had never felt so lost in his entire life. A few hours ago Piper had also thrown him out of the store room from P3. Again he had tried to convince her that he was just here to help but she didn't wanted to listen to him. He sighed. That was all Leos fault. Piper had started to trust him and now she didn't want to see him anymore. How the hell should he now protect Wyatt?

Suddenly he realized that he was at the meadow he had once met Lindsay. He sat down at a bench and looked over the grass. At the thought of Lindsay he couldn't help but smiled a bit. It had meant more to him than he would ever admit that she had defended him yesterday. He was still confused about the fact that this girl seemed to be so important to him even though he just knew her for a week.

"Hi" suddenly a voice called behind him. Surpised he turned around and saw Lindsay walking towards him.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" Chris responded.

"I searched for you. And I don't know where you usually go when you want to be alone so I hoped that you would be here" she explained while stting down next to him.

"If you knew that I want to be alone why did you search for me?"

She smiled at him "Because I had the strange feeling that you don't want to be really alone."

Chris looked at her, secretly surprised that she was right. He really didn't want to be alone. He wanted to go back to the manor. To Wyatt and Piper.

"Was I right?" Lindsay asked softly.

He smiled slightly back at her "Maybe…"

They sat in silence for a while and Chris was glad that she didn't said anything. He just enjoyed her company and it was a really good feeling to do it. Finally Lindsay spoke again "You really like her, don't you?"

Chris sighed. He knew of whom Lindsay was talking about. But he didn't wanted to answer.

"You should go and talk to her. Maybe she calmed down a bit" Lindsay tried to cheer him up.

But he shook his head. "No I don't think so. Two hours ago she threw me out of P3."

"What did you do there during the day? Do you work there?"

"Actually I _live_ there. Well in the store room" he answered sadly.

"You lived in the club? Why?" Lindsay asked surprised.

He looked down at the ground a bit uncomfortable. "It's complicated. Forget it."

"And where will you live now?"

He laughed lightly. "I have no clue. Surely not in the manor."

Lindsay felt very sorry for him. He looked so sad and desperate. Before she could think about it any further she said "You could stay at my place if you want."

Chris looked up at her, totally surprised. "Why did you offer that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know for sure. And you better take your chance before I take it back."

Chris didn't know what to answer. At one hand he couldn't deny that he really wouldn't have something against living with her for a while and he needed a place to stay. But on the other hand there was still this thought about the fact that he barely knew her. But _she_ was the one who wanted him to live with her and maybe they would get to know each other better then.

Lindsay saw him struggle and added "If you don't want to I understand that. Maybe I can help you find a other place where you can stay."

"No" Chris responded quickly. Lindsay frowned. "I mean, I think it would be okay to go with you. But only if I really don't disturb you."

Lindsay grined. "Nope. But you'll have to take the couch to sleep."

"That's just fair" Chris smiled at her.

"Okay then lets go." Lindsay stood up but Chris grabbed her hand. "Thanks" he said simply not just meaning her offer. It had really felt good talk to her and it seemed like the weight of his shoulder was a bit lighter.

Lindsay seemed to understood. "You're welcome. Now come on we have to go. It's a bit far to my place."

"Well I would know a quicker way" Chris said and orbed them away.

* * *

"You know you did the right thing" Leo said to Piper, who had again started to question her decison to throw Chris out after she was back from P3. 

"What if not? What if he was saying the truth and we risk Wyatts future because we don't believe him" Piper asked, the uncertainity getting her mad.

"Piper you saw how Wyatt reacted at Chris' presence. He think he's a threat and by sending Chris away you did the best for Wyatt. I'm sure of that."

Piper glared at him "Yeah because _you_ don't trust him. But I started to do. Maybe all Chris said was right and he really just wants to help."

Before Leo could respond Paige and Phoebe walked in the living room. They wasn't surprised to see Piper and Leo quarrel about Chris. They had did this the whole day. And since Piper had come back from P3 three hours ago she had been talking with her ex-husband without interruption.

"Hey you two. I really think I didn't hear you talk more altogether in your entire life than in the last few hours" Paige said teasingly.

"Yeah and I start to get a great headache because of your emotions" Phoebe added, rubbing her head.

"I'm sorry" Leo apologized.

Piper turned to her sisters. "What do you think? Was it right to throw Chris out?"

"Well it's a bit too late to ask. He's gone" Paige answered.

"But I think he would probably come back if you call him" Phoebe suggested.

Leo looked displeased "Yeah but we don't want him to come back."

"Would you please stop with that" Piper snarled at him.

"With what? Protecting my son?"

Piper sighed. "I don't know what to do. Somehow I still trust Chris, even though I don't know why." She sat down at the couch and Phoebe quickly walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You know what? I think we should call him back." She ignored Leos angry looks and continued "I mean if he really wants to harm Wyatt we can at least watch over him. And if he's just here to help then… well then I think we own him an excuse."

Piper thought about it for a second then she yelled loudly "Chris!"

* * *

Chris and Lindsay appeared in a small apartment that was in a sort of chaos. Everywhere were lying books, newspaper and on the couch were lying some clothes. Lindsay looked at Chris embarrased. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect visitors – or co-inhabitants."

"It's okay. I've seen worse" Chris said thinking of how the store room of P3 had looked like as he'd lived there. Well it still looks like that. His things were still there because he hadn't known where to go.

"Yeah? I don't think so" Lindsay responded walking over to the couch and started to grab the clothes together.

"Believe me. The store room of P3 don't look any better."

"Great. Another chaos freak" Lindsay exclaimed grining.

"Hey you are the one who want me move in so don't complain" he responded smiling back at her.

"You're right. I just hope we'll find our things in the future. You better go and get your stuff. I'll try to find some place where you can put it in till you come back."

Chris nodded and orbed out to P3. He was about to put his things together as he heard Piper calling his name. He frowned. Why was she calling him? It didn't seem to be important and he decided to ignore it. But Piper didn't stop yelling for him. Finally Chris sighed and orbed to the manor.

* * *

"Chris!" 

Piper was getting angry although she knew she didn't have the right to it after how she'd threatened Chris. After all she had thrown him out and he just seemed to follow her order to stay away. She wanted to give up as blue orbs appeared in front of the couch and a second later Chris stand there.

"It's about time" Leo snapped.

Chris glared at him "I thought you don't want to see me _ever again_?"

"You're right. _I _don't want to…"

"But I" Piper cut him off and looked at Chris. She remembered her harsh words from yesterday and this afternoon. At both times he had looked so sad as she had told him to leave.

Chris was surprised but tried to hide it. Maybe Piper still trusts him. Maybe everything was going to be okay at the end. But he don't want to hope until he knew the reason why Piper had called him. "So what do you want?"

Piper wasn't sure of what to say. After a few seconds of silence Phoebe, who was still sitting next to her, hit her elbow slightly in her side. Finally Piper spoke "I just wanted to say that we agreed that you can still be our wightlighter."

"Really? I feel so touched" he answered sarcastically.

"Don't be such a smart ass. Keeping you as their wightlighter is more than you can expect from them after all you did" Leo exclaimed.

"Whatever. Is that all?" Chris asked turning again to Piper.

She just nodded and Chris orbed away. As he reappeared in P3 he had to sit down for a while. For a second he had really thought that they would trust him. But he realized that he should be grateful that he could at least protect Wyatt. Finally he sighed, grabbed his clothes and orbed back to Lindsay.

* * *

"Hey I've put my stuff outta here so…" Lindsay said, standing in front of an opened wardrobe as Chris orbed in, but trailed off as she saw that he was only carrying some clothes. "Is that all you have? And that took you so long to get together? You really have to live in chaos." 

"I've warned you" he joked.

She looked at him carefully. Though he was smiling he seemed to be very sad again. She wondered what had happened but decided not to ask right now. "Seriously, is that everything you have?"

Chris nodded. "That and some books."

"Well okay. You can put your stuff in there. I also set up the couch already. The bathroom is over there." She pointed at a door on the other side of her room.

"Okay thanks. I really hope that I'll not going to get on your nerves."

"We'll see" she smiled. Chris went over to her and put his clothes in the wandrobe. Then he closed it and turned to face Lindsay. His heart began to beat faster as he stood so close to her. He had just once felt like this and that was years ago as he had fallen in love for the first time. Chris could still remember his first girlfriend and the happy times they had shared. But their relationship hadn't last long – Wyatt had killed her five months after they had met.

He tried to shake off this thoughts. If he started to think about what he had lost then he knew he would soon think about his mothers death and he didn't wanted to remember that again. He sighed and leaned against the wandrobe.

"Is everything alright?" Lindsay asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm just tired I think."

Lindsay didn't believe him but didn't want to bother him with more questions. "Then lets go get some rest. It's almost midnight."

Chris nodded and followed Lindsay out of her room into living room where a pillow and a blanket were now lying on the couch. "I hope it's comfortable enough" Lindsay said uncertain.

"It will be fine. The couch at P3 was surely worse" Chris answered and sat down.

"Okay. Then good night."

"Good night" he responded and watched her walking in her room, closing the door behind her.

Once she was gone, Chris layed down but he couldn't sleep. Still he couldn't stop thinking about the deaths he had seen. Many of them had been his friends, even his family. And they were all murdered by Wyatt. Sometimes Chris was getting so angry that he wished he could kill him but he know he would never be able to do it. The only chance to make everything good again was saving Wyatt from turning evil.

* * *

Lindsay sat in the dark looking at a sleeping Chris. It was just four in the morning but she couldn't sleep. She had wanted to drink something as she had seen Chris and had sat down on the table in front of the couch. He looked really cute while sleeping. For once he didn't seemed to be distressed or bothered with pain. 

She didn't know why she had offered him to live with her. The Halliwells didn't trust him, that means he was useless for her. So why had she let him move in? _Maybe I just wanted some company_. But Lindsay knew that this was just the half truth. Still she refused to think about the other half because that was just confusing her.

Suddenly Chris started to moan and Lindsay automatically grabbed his hand to comfort him. He threw his head from one side to the other as he wanted to shake something off. Lindsay was about to wake him up but then he calmed down and rested his head again into the pillow. She looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. It seemed like he had gone through a lot – like she had. Maybe one day she will be able to talk to him about all that's pesters the both of them. She sighed, released his hand and stood up to get some rest by herself.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed… it's so unfair!

Jenny: Thanks for reviewing again this story and also my new one 'A Destiny to fulfill'. I really love it to read your feedback.

Christine Marquez: Thanks, hope you like this chapter too.

* * *

Chapter 11

As Chris awoke in the next morning, he first was a bit confused at his suroundings. But then he quickly remembered the past two days and how Piper had thrown him out of the manor and P3. It still hurts him, though she had called him back as their wightlighter. _Don't think about it again. If she would know who you really are, then she would have never said those things to you._

He stood up and went over to the door of Lindsays room. There he listened carefully for any signs that she would might be up too. He jumped as he heard a voice from behind him.

"Hey Chris! Good morning."

He turned around and saw Lindsay standing in the doorframe to the kitchen. "Good morning. I thought you would still sleep" he said, trying to explain why he had been leaning at the door to her room.

"Actually I stood up a hour ago. You're really easy to scare, you know that?" she said cockily.

"Well if you sneak up behind me while I think that you're in your room and yell out loudly then – yeah a bit" he responded walking over to her.

Lindsay laughed "I didn't yell out loudly. You're just pretty easy to scare, admit it."

Chris was now standing in front of her and again he felt his heartbeat speeding up. "Maybe you're right. But I'll take revenge for that, I promise."

"Oh I'm already scared now" she said with a totally serious face, but in a sarcastically tone.

"Yeah, you better should" Chris said almost whispering and taking another step towards her, so that he stood only a few centimetres away from her.

Lindsay wished he would back off because the strange feeling that had also made her offer Chris to live with her, grow even stronger when he was so close to her. She looked him straight into his green eyes, in which she felt like she could loose herself and breathed heavily as Chris leaned forward. _He's not going to kiss me, or is he?_ Her mind told her to step away but she just couldn't. Finally she wanted to gave in and pull him closer as he suddenly tensed up and exlaimed surprised "Leo!"

She turned around and saw Leo standing there, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "What are you doing here Chris?" he asked as if Lindsay wouldn't be there.

Chris couldn't believe it. What the hell was Leo thinking by follow him even here? "Funny. I just wanted to ask you the same."

Leo took a few steps towards him. He ignored Chris' comment and said looking at Lindsay "Do you live here? I've known that you know her better than you had told us."

"That's none of your business" Chris responded, getting really angry about the tone Leo had used at the mention of Lindsay.

"I think it is. If you two are planning something against my son…"

"I'm not here to harm him! How many times do I have to say this until you believe me?" Chris yelled, not able to hold his anger back any longer.

Leo now started to get loud too. "I don't trust you Chris. And if I ever see you again in Wyatts nearness then I'll show you one of my elder powers that's not really that nice!"

Chris' face paled clearly at this. He knew of what power Leo spoke. Elders are able to create electric lightning when they were really angry – an absolute deadly power. As he looked down at Leos hands he could see that his fingers crackled already with electricity. He took a step back and looked at Leo in disbelief, but also in fear. _He would never do that._ But Chris wasn't sure of that.

Lindsay had first decided to stay out of this quarrel but as she saw the almost frightened expression on Chris' face, she walked over to Leo and said dangerously calm "Your in my apartment. And you're not going to yell at Chris here. So if you finished with your nice words then better leave."

First it didn't seemed like Leo would listen to her, but then he turned again to Chris "I watch every step you make Chris. One wrong and I'll make you regret that you made me become an elder." Then he orbed out.

Lindsay turned around to Chris. "Are you okay?" she asked worried.

"Yeah. Just fine" he said, walking to the couch and sitting down. He sighed heavily. He was used to it that Leo wasn't delighted at the sight of him, but threatening to kill him was a whole different thing.

Lindsay walked over to him and sat down too. She remained silent for a while but then her curiousity took over her. "Why are the Halliwells and Leo so mad at you?" she asked carefully, not wanting to upset Chris even more.

First he didn't answer and Lindsay regreted it that she had asked. But then he said quitely "Because I told them that Wyatt will be evil."

"Yeah I get that two days ago. How do you know that anyways?"

He looked up at her with sad eyes and Lindsay realized that he thought that she wouldn't trust him either. "I'm not asking because I don't believe you Chris. I'm just curious" she said quickly trying to convince him that she do trust him.

Chris smiled at her weakly. Maybe he should tell her now. She had a right to know, now that he lived with her. Not to mention his great affaction towards her. Chris was sure that she would consider starting a relationship with him, if she would know that he's from another time. _If she even thought about something like this now._

"Because I'm from the future" he finally answered, avoiding her eyes.

If he would have looked at her he could have seen the big surprise on Lindsays face. "You're what?" she asked, not sure if she had heard him right.

Chris looked up at her. "I'm from the year 2027. And I came back in time to save Wyatt from turning evil so he can't destroy the whole city."

Lindsay didn't know what to think about it. Sure, she was used to magic but she had never time traveled or met someone who had. It was weird to think about Chris being from 23 years from the future. Suddenly a thought came up in her mind. If he was here to save Wyatt he would go back to his time once he had finished his mission.

She thought about the situation a few minutes ago as she had nearly kissed him. And though she now knew that it was impossible for them to be together, she couldn't help but felt disappointed that Leo had interuppted them. Trying to put this thoughts away she asked "Do the sisters know that you're from the future?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah but – or maybe because of that – they don't trust me. And somehow I can't even be mad at them for that. I mean, it's surely not easy for Piper to accept that her son is going to be the ruler of all evil."

Lindsay heard the sadness from him and instinctivly wrapped a comforting arm around him. "I trust you. And I'll help you if you want."

He looked at her surprised. "Why would you do that?"

She smiled "Well, if Wyatt is going to destroy the city it's also my problem, isn't it?"

Chris didn't know what to say. He was so grateful that at least one person wanted to help him. "Thanks. You don't know what that means to me."

* * *

Paige went upstairs after coming home from a date for breakfest with Richard. She was really happy about how things went between them. _I could get used to the thought that we might be together in the future too._ At this thought her smile got a bit smaller because she had to remember their annoying wightlighter. He had really messed up with their trust two days ago.

Before she could enter her room, Phoebe came out of hers. "Hi Paige. How was your date?"

"Great" she just answered distracted by the thoughts of Chris.

Phoebe frowned. "Is everything alright? You don't split up, did you?"

Paige finally snapped out of it and looked at her sister "No we don't split up. I was just worried. You know, about Piper and all that."

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah I also had to think about this a lot." After a short silence she asked "Do you believe Chris?"

"I don't know. I mean he's not making it easy for us to believe him. First his lie about that he's a witch too and then seeing Wyatt protecting himself from Chris – that was a bit much."

"Yeah I agree. Though I have to admit that I have started to trust him" Phoebe responded, thinking of all the times she had felt really sympathic for Chris. "Actually I even started to like him being around. Somehow he remembers me of someone."

"I also wanted to trust him Phoebe, but I think we must consider that he's might be evil."

At this point Leo orbed in. "I'm pretty sure of that" he said. Obviously he had heard what the sisters had been talking about.

"Hey isn't that a bit unfair?" Phoebe asked him. "He didn't harm Wyatt or us. We have no proof that he's evil."

"Well maybe you're interested in the fact that he had lied to us more than we already knew."

Phoebe frowned. "What did you find out?"

"He lives with Lindsay. I think he knows her better as he told us. Maybe they are both from the future and made a plan to go after Wyatt" Leo answered bitterly.

"If that's true then we have to do something to…" Paige began but was cut off from a very furious and loud voice.

"Stop this!"

Everyone turned around to see Piper standing in the entrence of her room. She had listened to their conversation and though she knew that she had said terrible things to and about Chris too, she became very angry as she heard them. It was strange to herself that she had again this feeling of protectness and trust towards him. But she couldn't fight it as hard as tried to do it.

"Stop talking about him like that. As Phoebe said, we have _no_ proof that he's evil. So would you please stop making plans to vanquish him!"

First Phoebe, Paige and Leo were too stunned about Pipers outburst that they couldn't even react. Then Phoebe, who saw and sensed the anger and desperation from her, walked over to her older sister and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry sweetie. We didn't mean to upset you." She pulled away a bit to look at Piper then she added "We didn't know that you like Chris that much."

Leo became very uncomfartable and angry as he heard this. Why the hell liked his ex-wife this smart ass who told them nothing else than lies? He couldn't get it. Especially after they now knew that Wyatt thought that he's a threat.

"I didn't know it either" Piper said and pulled him out of his thoughts. "But as I heard you guys talking so bad about him I was getting really angry. I really don't know why I feel this way about Chris, but…" she turned to face Leo. "I do trust him. I think he said the truth. Wyatt doesn't know him very well and that might be the reason why he put up his shield against him."

Leo didn't answer anything. He didn't wanted to make Piper even more angry as she already was. But her words didn't convince him to trust Chris. He would still look after him.

* * *

Lindsay was more confused than ever in her life. She didn't just knew that Chris was useless for her to get the Halliwells trust, but also that she couldn't have a future with him. And though she couldn't stop thinking about him. Everytime she noticed that her thoughts drifted again to Chris she tried to shake it off and think about her plan to get to the book of shadows, only to find herself thinking of Chris again after a minute.

_Damn it. I have to concentrate. Finding the demon who killed mom is more important than…_ She couldn't think any further because she had just entered the bathroom and was now standing in front of a shirtless Chris. He stood there, trying to get a bandage around his arm, where Piper had cut him with Excalibur.

He looked up at her as he heard the door open. "Oh hi. I was trying to get this bandage on, but well… it seems like it will remain as a try." He grined sheepishly as the bandage rolled again from his arm.

Finally Lindsay stopped staring at him and went over "Wait I'll help you. Give me this" she said and reached out for the dressing. Chris gave it to her and she began to wrap it gently around his arm. Then she fixed it with a plaster and looked up at him. Chris was surprised to see that she blushed.

"Er… do you need anything else?" she stammered, not able to stay calm while standing so near to him – above all when he didn't wear a shirt.

Chris remained silent for a few seconds. Then he just leaned forward and kissed her. Lindsay was totally surprised and wanted to step away but she couldn't because there was standing a shelf behind her. Chris soon realized that she wasn't kissing him back, so he pulled away from her and said quietly to his shoes "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

_God, he's looking so cute when he's sorry about something._ Lindsay still felt his lips at hers and regretted it that she hadn't reacted. As she saw that he turned to leave she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him down to her and kissed him back. Now it was Chris' turn to be surprised but he quickly recovered and put his hands on her waist. Their kiss became more passionate and Chris was about to pull her top off as he heard a voice in his head calling his name. Piper.

He tried to ignore it but finally it was getting to weird for him, hearing Piper call for him, while he was kissing a girl. Disappointed he pulled again away from Lindsay. She seemed confused. "What?"

Chris hesitated. It seemed like Piper had given up calling for him. "Nothing." He wanted to kiss Lindsay again but then he heard Piper again _"Chris please. I need to talk to you!"_

He sighed. "I have to go. Piper is calling me" he explained as he saw the frown on Lindsays face.

"Oh. Okay, well… then you should better go" she responded, thinking that it was might really better if he would leave now. Who knows what would happen if he would stay.

"I'm sorry" he apologized again and wanted to orb away but Lindsay hold him back.

"Wait. Maybe you should put your shirt on before you go."

"Yeah… right" he stammered and grapped his shirt from the shelf behind her. He put it on quickly and said "I'll be back in a hour or so… I think." Then he finally orbed out.

* * *

"Chris! Please, we really need to talk!" Piper shouted sitting on the bed in her room.

A few seconds later blue orbs appeared in front of her. She stood up and wanted to say something but then she frowned as she saw Chris. His hair was messy and his shirt was half open. "Did I wake you up?" she asked surprised. It was ten in the morning and Chris didn't seemed like someone who sleeps till midday.

"No. So… what do you want?" he answered, looking a bit embarrased.

Piper was still confused about his strange behaviour but decided to ignore it. She had other things to discuss with him. "Listen. I will ask you now a question. And I want to hear the truth."

Chris raised his eyebrows. "Okay, but will you even believe me?"

Her immediant and confidant answer surprised him. "Yes I will. That's the reason why I need you to tell me truth."

Chris just nodded. Piper sighed and asked "Did you really came back to save Wyatt from turning evil?"

"Yeah I did." Chris hoped that this time she would really believe him.

"But why you? I mean, I'm his mother. Why didn't came I back to save him?"

Chris swallowed and looked to the ground. "I can't tell you that. Future consequences."

There was a short silence, then Piper spoke again. "I died." It wasn't a question.

Chris looked up at her and Piper was again surprised as she saw his face. It seemed like he was in so much pain and sorrow about what she had just found out. "I won't let this happen again. All of this" he promised, fighting with tears as he remembered her death.

Piper was too stunned about the emotion Chris shows sometimes when he was with her, so she couldn't react for a while after that statement. But then this weird feeling of protectness kicked in again and she went over to him and put hesitately a hand on his arm. "Thanks" she said simply, but then she added "I'm sorry for kicking you out from here and P3. You can live there again if you want."

"Er… no that's okay. I found a place to stay. But thanks" he responded. He couldn't move out like this from Lindsay after all she had done for him. And after all that had happened this morning.

Piper remembered that Leo had said that Chris would live with Lindsay. Another look at his messy appearance was enough for her to put two and two together. "Oh okay. But if… things don't work out well you can always come back to P3." She squezzed his arm gently, but suddenly he winced.

She frowned, but then she remembered the wound she had caused him with Excalibur. "I'm sorry Chris. I totally forgot" she apologized and put her hand away.

"It's okay." He smiled at her. He was so happy and reliefed that finally Piper seemed to trust him. It was the first time since he got back to the past that he could really imagine that everything would be fine. That he would really be able to save Wyatt – save her. "Thanks" he said again and orbed out quickly as he heard the door behind him open.

Phoebe came in with a frown on her face "Did you just talk to someone Piper?"

First Piper wanted to deny it but then she said "Yeah to Chris. I told him that he can come around whenever he wants. I trust him Phoebe, and I would welcome it if you would do the same."

Phoebe nodded with a little smile. "I'll try."

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: If you really want to hear it again: I own nothing. The spell I used later in this chapter isn't mine either, it's from the episode "Chris-Crossed".

Jenny: Lindsay is not from the future. She fought the demon from the first chapter and he shimmered them to the attic, that's the reason why she was there.

Christine Bahrens: Thanks for your review!

Ceres217: Well in this chappie there will be some fighting but I don't think I'm good in writing this parts… maybe that's the reason why I don't write much of them. Anyway thanks for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 12

After Chris had left, Lindsay had decided to take a walk to clear her head. Now she was strolling down an alley and like almost the whole last week she couldn't stop thinking about Chris. She still refused to accept that she felt so much for him, but maybe she should stop denying it. It was getting harder and harder anyway to do it, especially after their kiss this morning.

It had felt so good… so _right_. She had kissed a few guys earlier but she had never felt anything compared to this. Almost everytime she had hooked up with a guy she had done it to get informations about the demon who had killed her mom. She had played a role, like she was now actually doing with Chris.

But she wasn't sure if that really just was a role anymore. Sure, the side of her she was showing Chris was completely different as she was in the past years, but Lindsay knew that she had once really been like this. It was just so long ago that she'd almost forgot how it was to feel anything else the anger, hatred and pain. But she couldn't deny it that it felt great to be able to feel happiness again, to feel love again.

Her thoughts were interuppted as suddenly a black haired woman shimmered in front of her. She grined evilly and throw an energyball in Lindsays direction. Lindsay was totally shocked and raised her hands in defense. Suddenly the energyball froze in the air. She looked at it in disbelief. It was the first time she had actually froze something.

But her joy about this fact vanished quickly as the woman threw another energyball at her. Lindsay tried to freeze this one too but she was to slow. It hit her in the shoulder and threw her in the wall behind her. The impact with the wall was so strong that she nearly fell unconscious. Dizzy she looked up and saw the woman walking over to her and kneeling down. Before Lindsay could do anything the woman reached out one hand and pulled it in her chest.

Lindsay gasped in surprise and pain. She felt her powers flowing out of her body and did the only thing she could think of. She called out for her new co-inhabitent. "Chris!"

A few seconds later he orbed in behind the woman who had still her hand in Lindsays chest. It took Chris just another second to realize what was going on. Quickly he waved his hand and sent the woman away from Lindsay. She crashed into the opposite wall while Chris rushed to Lindsay who was barely conscious. He turned around to see the black haired woman shimmer away. He knew she would come back, but now he first had to take care of Lindsay.

She was now unconscious and Chris knew she hasn't much time left if he didn't help her. He needed the book of shadows but he couldn't let her alone here or in her arpartment. Finally he grabbed her hand and orbed away to the manor.

* * *

Piper was in the kitchen as she heard Chris yelling out for her and her sisters. Quickly she went over to the living room where she saw Chris kneeling in front of the couch. As she walked over to him she could see that Lindsay was lying there with a huge wound on her chest. "What happened?" she asked concerned.

"A phoenix attacked her" Chris explained. "Is the book in the attic?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah. What's a phoenix?"

"No time to explain. She will be back soon to finish this." Chris stood up. "Can you look after Lindsay?" he asked and orbed upstairs without waiting for an answer.

"Hey! Finish what?" Piper yelled after him. Frustrated she sat down beside Lindsay. She was sweating and except from the great wound on her chest Piper could now see one on her left shoulder too. "Leo!" she shouted, wondering why Chris hadn't call for him. But then she realized that Chris must have known that Leo wouldn't show up if he called for him. Maybe that's why he brought Lindsay here.

Leo immedtiately orbed in. "Blessed be."

"Oh spare me with this" Piper sighed. "Can you heal her?" She pointed to Lindsay and Leo walked quickly over to them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"A phoenix attacked her. I don't know much more because someone refuse to tell me anything else!" She shouted the last words so Chris could be able to hear her from the attic.

Leo frowned. "Why are you yelling?"

"So that Chris can hear me. He just…"

Leo didn't let her finish "Chris is here?"

"Yes, he orbed in with Lindsay a few minutes ago. Then he went upstairs to check the book" Piper explained uncomfortable. She knew that Leo was angry about the fact that she trusted Chris. "Can you heal her now?" she asked to break the silence that came over them.

Leo put his hands over Lindsays wounds. The one on her shoulder closed immediately but the one on her chest didn't heal. Piper frowned. "What's up? Why isn't it healing?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should ask the elders…" Leo began but stopped as he heard a explosion from upstairs. A few seconds later Chris orbed in with a vial. He hold it up and wanted to say something but then he saw Leo. "What is _he_ doing here?" he asked annoyed.

"Trying to heal your little friend" Leo snapped back.

"You can't heal her or else I would have called you – even if I know that you wouldn't have come anyways."

"Well maybe if Wyatt wouldn't be sure you're evil then I would care a bit more about you."

"Yeah sure" Chris said sarcastically. Leo looked at him confused. It seemed like he had hit a nerve by Chris. _But why would he care if _I_ care about _him_? Since he got here he seems to hate me._

Leos thoughts were interuppted as Chris spoke again. "Listen we don't have time for this now. This phoenix will soon attack again. We should all leave now."

"What?" Piper asked surprised. "Why should we leave? Isn't that a vanquishing potion?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah but we need the phoenix to finish her attack or else Lindsay will die."

"Why?"

"Because phoenixes have the ability to strip you off your powers. And if they can't finish with that, the attacked person gets weaker and weaker" Chris explained impatiently.

"So we'll let the phoenix attack her again?" Leo asked.

"We have no other choice. Let's hide somewhere and wait. I don't think it takes long until the phoenix come again" Chris responded. Piper and Leo nodded and walked over to the dining room from where they could have a good sight of the living room. Chris looked down at Lindsay and took her hand. "Everything will be fine, I promise" he said quietly. Then he followed Piper and Leo.

* * *

Chris had been right. A minute after they had all left the living room the phoenix from the alley shimmered in. Grining as she saw that her victim was unprotected she walked over to Lindsay. Chris had to gather all his self-control to stay calm while the phoenix sat down on the couch and put a hand into Lindsays chest. He hardend his hold on the vial with the vanquishing potion.

As the phoenix slowly put her hand out again and Lindsay started to stir, he stepped out from the dining room. Unfortunately his arm touched a vase that was standing on a table and with a loud crash it fell to the floor. The phoenix turned around and Piper quickly raised her hands to freeze her but nothing happened. The phoenix smirked evilly and threw an energyball in their direction. "Uh uh, that's not good!" Piper yelled as she grabbed Chris' shirt to pull him to the ground with her.

"She's a witch too, she don't freeze!" Chris shouted back and hurried to reach the vial that has flew out of his hand as Piper had pushed him down. The phoenix threw another energyball and this time Leo grabbed Piper and orbed out of the way. The energyball hit the wall behind them and left a smoking mark on it. Chris took the vial from the floor and threw it against the phoenix who immediately burst into flames and vanished.

He sighed and went over to Lindsay who looked a bit confused, while Leo and Piper reappeared behind them.

"What happened?" Lindsay asked as Chris sat down beside her.

"You remember the woman who attacked you in the alley?"

Lindsay nodded and put instinctively a hand to her chest where the phoenix had injured her.

"Well, this woman was a phoenix and she stripped you from your powers. But don't worry, we'll find a way to get them back" Chris said and took her hand again.

Lindsay didn't know what to say. She felt it that her powers wasn't there anymore. Even in the time she hadn't used them she had still felt their presence but now they were gone. For a moment she felt facilitated and happy about it but then she remembered her mother. She knew that she had to get her powers back even if she didn't wanted to so she could take revenge.

* * *

"_Power of witches rise, _

_come to me from across the skies _

_Return my magic, give me back _

_all that was taken from the attack"_

Lindsay sighed as she felt her powers return to her. This time it was even harder to accept that they were back as it was a week ago. Ever since her mother died all she had wanted was a normal life without this hocus pocus. She looked up at the ceiling of the living room. Lindsay knew that the book of shadows was the only way she could end with this mess in her life. Trying not think about Chris' reaction if he'd find out that the book was the reason she met with him in the first place, she turned to Phoebe. "Thanks for the spell."

Phoebe nodded. "No problem." As she'd came home from work, Piper and Chris had been sitting there, trying to write down a good spell to give Lindsay her powers back. After they had explained what had happened, Phoebe had quickly wrote this ryhme down.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked worried as he noticed the sad expression on Lindsays face.

She smiled. "Sure. I just want to go home now."

Chris nodded. "Okay, let's go." He turned to Piper and Phoebe. "Thanks for your help."

"Yeah I owe you" Lindsay added.

"Well, I have a date tomorrow and if you keep Chris busy so he don't come up with some demon hunting plan I would say we're quits" Piper responded grining.

Lindsay laughed lightly. "Sure. I'll try my best."

Chris raised his eyebrows. "I'm curious to find out what your best is" he said teasingly.

"You'll see" Lindsay answered before Chris orbed them out to her arpartment.

* * *

Since Leo had become an elder he often orbed onto the top of the Golden Gate Bridge to communicate with the other elders. But soon he'd found out that it's also a good place to think and today he really needed that. He couldn't get Chris' response out of his mind as he'd said that if Wyatt wouldn't think he's evil he would care more about him.

Chris had sounded sarcastic but somehow Leo thought he'd heard bitterness too, even some sadness. But it really didn't made any sense. Why would Chris give a damn about it if Leo cared about him or not? He thought about how Chris had been shot by this darklighter a week ago. Leo hadn't noticed it then but now he could remember that Chris had used the same tone to "thank" him after he'd healed him.

Maybe they have met in the future and something had happened. It would explain why Chris seemed to hate him since they have met in this time. But wouldn't that also mean that they probably had been friends? Why else would Chris act so strange around him? And he also seemed to know a lot about the sisters, the book of shadows and the manor. Leo had asked himself from the beginning why Chris found his way through the manor so easily.

Probably Chris visited the manor very often in the future or he… Suddenly a thought crossed Leos mind that made him become a bit sick in the stomach. Or he lived there. _But that would mean he's related to us._ For a few seconds Leo really considered this thought but then he pushed it away. It couldn't be. It was impossible. Leo didn't even wanted to think about Chris as family because that made him feel too guilty. He had treatened Chris like crap, like he's the evil in person.

Quickly Leo stood up and breathed in the cold air. He'd thought he would feel better after coming up here but that clearly wasn't the case this time. After a while he came to the decision he'd still look after Chris. It seemed now more urgent than ever to Leo to find out who he really is. Leo just hoped that he would be able to handle it if his earlier suggestion was right.

TBC… (Sorry this chapter wasn'tas long as usual but I also started a new story and I have lots of schoolwork to do… Maybe the next will be longer again…)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Grrr… Again: I _don't _own Charmed and I _don't_ own Drew Fuller…

Christine Bahrens: Sorry it took me longer this time to update. But anyway thanks for your review.

Jenny: Don't slap yourself. I overread my first chapter and it really wasn't clear how Lindsay got in the attic so sorry for causing confusion… Hope anything else is clear.?

Ceres217: Thanks for your review. I'm not going to give to much away, but there was a reason why the phoenix attacked Lindsay. You'll have to read on if you want to find out. ;)

Kilikapele: Yeah, Leo was _very_ close to figure out who Chris is. I'm still not sure who will find out his real indentity first in my story. We'll see… thanks for reviewing.

* * *

Authors Note: Who do you think should find out about Chris first? I don't promise that who's name is voted most will actually be the one, but I'm curious what you think.

* * *

Chapter 13

The light was dim and on every table in the room were standing candles. In the background you could hear soft piano music which fits great to the whole atmophere from the restaurant. A man with slightly grey hair stood at the reception and looked through a few papers as Chris and Lindsay walked in. As Lindsay took in her suroundings she became a bit uncomfortable. She havn't thought she would ever go in such a noble restaurant.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked.

Lindsay nodded and smiled. "Sure."

Chris wasn't convinced. "If you don't like it we can go somewhere else" he said, somehow wishing she would agree. He had reserved a table a week ago without knowing how the restaurant really looks like and now he couldn't help but cursing himself for that. Not that he didn't wanted to have a nice evening with Lindsay but everything in this room was so unnatural and quiet that he was sure he couldn't relax here.

"No it's really nice" Lindsay said. Chris had been so sweet as he had asked her to go out with him on her birthday and she didn't wanted to ruin this evening. And after all it was the first birthday since she'd been twelve she celebrated.

"Well okay then" Chris responded and went over to the reception. The greyed man smiled friendly and after Chris told him his name, he showed them their table. Lindsay and Chris sat down and stared at the people around them. None of them knew what to say but finally they looked at each other.

"So, here we are" Chris nearly whispered to break the silence. He didn't dare to speak louder because it still seemed so damn quiet here although he could clearly see the other guests talking.

"Yeah" Lindsay laughed nervously. Again there was a silence and this time she broke it and grabbed his hands over the table. "Chris I really, _really _enjoyed this day so far but… let's go somewhere else okay?"

Chris laughed reliefed. "I hoped you would say that."

Lindsay smiled and they quickly left the restaurant. Once they were outside Chris asked "Where do you want to go now?"

"Hm… what about P3?"

"Okay." Chris looked around to see if someone was there but that wasn't the case. So he wrapped his arms around Lindsays waist and orbed them away to the store room of P3.

* * *

"So it's getting serious already?" Phoebe asked her younger sister. They were talking about Richard and Paige couldn't help but smiled brightly.

"Yes, I really love him. You can't imagine how wonderful it is to kiss him, and I rather not talk about what he can do with his hands…"

"Lalalala. We don't even want to hear this" Piper said grining.

"Well you have to understand her. It's been so long since she had a serious relationship." Phoebe said teasingly.

"Yeah and I'm really enjoying it" Paige responded and looked over to the dance floor. There she could see something that she really hadn't expected. "Hey, look who's having fun for once" she said to her sisters.

They both turned into the direction Paige was looking and after a few seconds they could see Chris and Lindsay. Paige had been right. It really seemed like their wightlighter was having lots of fun. In the beginning the sisters didn't liked Lindsay but in the last two weeks they had become good friends. Paige even said once that it was great to have a "little sister". And she was also helpful, because Chris had really lightened up since they were dating.

Now the couple walked over to the bar to join the sisters. "Hey what are you talking about?" Lindsay asked them while sitting down on a stool.

"Oh just that we haven't been on demon… strations for a while" Phoebe answered. "You really seem to do your best with keeping Chris busy."

Chris gave her a "very funny – look". "Well, if you want so badly to go again I think I could find some time to help you."

"No no no. We really enjoy the demon free time" Piper said quickly and looked at him nervously. As Chris noticed it he frowned. "What?"

"Err… Have I already told you that you're our favourite wightlighter ever?" she responded with a sweet voice.

"Have you drinking too much Piper?" Chris asked, not sure what he should think about Pipers comment.

She laughed. "No, I'm serious. You're great – even better than Leo. You don't say this Blessed-be crap everytime and…"

"Okay, what do you want?"

"You're busted" Paige said to her oldest sister grining, before she saw Richard and immediately walked over to him.

Piper turned back to Chris after giving her sister a glare. "Well, you know Greg?"

Chris just nodded. He didn't liked it that Piper was meeting with other guys, it could cause him a lot of trouble, but he didn't knew what he could do against it.

"We want to spend the weekend together and we wanted go this night."

"And?"

"Could you watch Wyatt? Just this night" Piper asked finally. She had spent the last two weeks with the attempt to get Wyatt to trust Chris and three days ago she had succeed.

"No, no way. I don't do babys, you know that" Chris answered quickly. He turned to Lindsay. "And it's her birthday and we have better things to do than to babysit."

"Hey, I wouldn't mind. Wyatt is really cute" Lindsay said, but she wasn't thinking of the little toddler. If the sisters weren't at the manor she could maybe take a look into the book.

"Oh please! Phoebe is also out and I can't call Leo because he's in some stupid elder meeting" Piper looked at him with pleading eyes.

Chris sighed. "Okay, I'll do it." Piper smiled brightly. "But on monday we go and vanquish some demons."

"I know there would be a but" Piper said and walked over to him. "But thanks" she added and hugged him briefly. "Wyatt is now by Sheila and Darryl. You can pick him up from there in an hour or so."

"Okay" Chris said while Piper left the bar.

* * *

Once Wyatt was asleep Chris and Lindsay walked down into the living room to see if there was something they could watch in the TV. Lindsay kept switching around about ten minutes but then she gave up. "It's incredible how much nonsense they are playing" she sighed.

Chris nodded absently while Lindsay turned off the TV. "I haven't even give you your birthay present yet" he said.

Lindsay looked at him truly surprised. "What? But I thought this restaurant visit was my present."

"No, the whole idea was lausy. I don't know why I reserved there."

"So where's my present?" Lindsay asked excited. She hadn't got any presents in the last few years.

Chris reached inthe pocket of his pants and pulled out a small box. He handed it nervously over to her. It hadn't been easy to find something he could give her and he wasn't sure if she would like it. But as she opened the box a smile appeared on her face which made him smile too. "I hope you like it. I didn't know for sure what I should give you, but if you don't like it you can exchange it for something else…"

Lindsay quickly leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips so he would stop babbling. "It's wonderful" she said as she pulled away again. She looked down at the silver necklace that was lying in the box. It had a little round pendant that seemed to glitter in all possible blue tones. Lindsay turned her back to Chris and gave him the necklace so he could close the lock.

Before she could turn around again she felt his lips touching her neck. She let out a soft moan as his hands began to stroke over her body and faced him quickly to kiss him passionatly. He unbottened her blouse and soon they were both shirtless. After Chris had also took of her pants he orbed them up to the bed from the guest room where they began to make love to each other for the first time.

* * *

Lindsay awoke in the middle of the night. Chris was sleeping beside her and she was about to make it herself comfortable in his arms as she remembered the book. It was unprotected now and she knew that she couldn't waste this opportunity. She looked at Chris and felt a wave of guilt rushing over her. But she pushed the feeling away and stood up. As quietly as possible she walked over to the door and hoped it wouldn't squeak.

After she was out of the room she quickly went upstairs to the attic. There she saw the book of shadows lying on its podest and walked over to it. As Lindsay stood in front of it she just stared at the book. That was it, the solution for her biggest problem. She had expected to feel happy and relieved when this moment would come but now she couldn't stop thinking of Chris and how she hadlied tohim in the last three weeks to get to her goal.

_That's not true. I really like him. I don't betray him if I take a little look into the book._ But still, she couldn't bring herself to even touch it. Instead she placed her hand over the necklace Chris had given her a few hours ago. Why the hell didn't she told him that she needed informations about this demon? He would have surely agreed to help her. But no, she rather betrayed and lied to her friend than ask him for help. Lindsay had never felt so angry at herself than in this moment. 

"Hey, what are you doing up here?"

Surprised Lindsay looked up from the book and saw Chris standing in the doorway. She swallowed, unable to say something. Concerned Chris walked over to her. "Are you alright?"

Lindsay nodded slightly. "Yeah…"

"Are you sure?" Chris asked, worry written over his face.

It was too much for Lindsay. There she stood, lying to the only person in her whole life except for her mother who cared about her. She knew she had to tell him the truth. It wasn't fair to play this game any further even though it wasn't just a game to Lindsay anymore. "I have to tell you something" she began with a low voice.

"What?"

She didn't looked him in the eyes as she started to explain "In the last three weeks, since we've met, I – I always wanted to take a look into the book. I wanted to get informations about the demon who… who I'm after since a few years."

"Well, then let's look if we can find him in there" Chris responded and wanted to open the book as Lindsay grabbed his arm to hold him back. The fact that he really offered her his help, like she had expected, made her even more furious at herself.

"Wait! That wasn't everything. I just came to meet you here three weeks ago because I hoped that if I could get your trust I could look into the book!"

Chris frowned confused at her outburst. He wanted to say something but Lindsay continued already "Don't you understand? It's the only reason why I started dating with you! I've used you to get the sisters trust and to get to the book!"

There was an awkward silence after that statement. For a moment Lindsay could clearly see the hurt on Chris' face but he quickly recovered. "So it was all just part of your plan? You never… The last weeks didn't meant anything to you?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying Chris" Lindsay responded now again very lowly and looked at the ground sadly.

"Then what will you say?" Chris yelled, angry that Lindsay had the nerve to look sad. _He_ was the one who had been fooled three weeks long so why the hell had she a damn reason to be sad?

"Chris please, I really didn't mean to hurt you" Lindsay tried to calm him down.

He looked at her furious "Yeah? Really? Then how comes that you lied to me all the time?"

Lindsay was near to tear up. "I'm so sorry Chris, I really am. Please you have to believe, I really like you – a lot. I…"

"Save it" Chris cut her off. "I've heard enough. Look up this demon in the book – you derserve it after all your hard work, and then get outta here." With that he orbed away, leaving a very upset Lindsay behind.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: This is so cruel. I don't own Charmed… nor do I own Drew… why do I have to say this again and again?

DrewFullerFanLife: A couple of suggestions… Well you'll see what will happen if you read on ;)

Jenny: Yeah Lindsay fell for him but to tell the truth: who wouldn't? ;) Thanks a lot for your review. I'm flattered every time I read them.

JadedTruth: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story so much.

Fire Gazer: Yeah, poor Chris. But you have to give Lindsay a chance to make it up to him. She's really sad about how things went too.

* * *

Chapter 14

Chris lay on the couch in P3. Since his quarrel with Lindsay two days ago he hadn't returned to her apartment. He still couldn't understand how he could have been so blind. She had used him all the time and he didn't even noticed it once. Well, that wasn't right. In the beginning he had asked himself why she seemed to be so nice to him after how she had acted when they had first met. But he had stopped wondering about it quickly as he had realised how much he liked her.

That was also something that made him angry. Why had he even started a relationship with her? He hadn't come all the way from the future to go out and have fun. He was here to save Wyatt, to save his family. But he had clearly messed up. He had allowed Lindsay to distract him and who knows what could have happened. The demon who turned Wyatt could have been directly under his nose and he maybe wouldn't have seen it. Maybe it was really better that it was over between them.

But as much as Chris tried to think like this, he couldn't. He already missed her, even though he was still angry and hurt. What he couldn't understand was why Lindsay hadn't told him from the start that she was just interested in the book. If she had a problem with a demon then he would have helped her, or at least the sisters. And he was sure she knew that, so why had she lied to him?

Chris sighed and sat up to put his shoes on. He needed to come to other thoughts. Determind he took an athame from the desk and wanted to orb to the underworld as Leo appeared in front of him. _Great. That's what I need now._ "What do you want?" he snapped.

"Just to talk" Leo answered calmly.

"I don't have time for this" Chris responded. "I just wanted to go and vanquish some demons, so if you excuse me…" With that he wanted to orb out but Leo grabbed his arm to hold him back.

"No, we need to talk. Now."

Chris wanted to snap at him again but then he saw something in Leos eyes that made him stop. It was something he hadn't seen for a long time from Leo. At least it wasn't a look that he had given Chris in the last years and since he was in this time Leo had always looked at him with distrust and hate. But now there was uncertainty in his look, even some sympathy.

He frowned and finally asked "What?"

Leo hesitated a second. But he had to ask. He needed clarity. Since the thought that Chris could might be related to them had come to his mind he wasn't able to forget about it. "Chris I know that we didn't came along great in the past months…"

Chris snorted. "Really? Didn't noticed that."

"Could you please stop playing this smart ass for once and listen to me?" Leo asked impatiently.

Chris sat down again onto the couch and looked up at him. "Okay, spill it."

"Well, as I said I know that you hate me…"

Again Chris couldn't help but interuppted. "As if _you_ don't hate _me_" he mumbled.

Leo sighed. He had known that this wasn't going to be easy but he had hoped that he could at least finish one sentence. "Chris please, back off. I just want to ask you one question. Would you let me do it?"

"Then ask and spare me the speech about how much we hate each other."

Leo swallowed. "Are you… are we related?"

Chris was shocked at this question. He had expected everything, but this had taken him by total surprise. As he had decided to travel to the past he had considered that one of his aunts or his mom would find out about him, he somehow had even hoped that they would. But he had never thought that Leo would do. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't get what Leo said next. "What did you say?"

"I'm right, aren't I? You're really related to us" Leo replied and sat down heavily onto a chair that stood in front of the table. Even if this thought had been spinning around in his head for the last two weeks, it was still something else now that he knew that it was right.

Suddenly Chris let out a laugh that caused Leo to look at him questionalbly. "What?"

"Oh please" Chris said and tried to sound disbelievingly. "Do you really think I'm related to you?"

For a second Leo was reliefed that it seemed like that he wasn't right after all but as he looked at Chris he could tell that he was lying and his heart sank into his stomach. He had been so mean to Chris though he was family. "Yes I think you are" he answered confident.

Again Chris was shocked about what Leo said. He stood up quickly. "Leo I really don't know what came into you but I'm _not_ related to you. And now I have to go" he lied and orbed out before Leo could stop him again.

* * *

The apartment was unusually quite. Only in the last two days Lindsay had realized how empty it has been since she lived here. How empty her life had been. On the day her mother had died her life had shattered into a million pieces and she had never believed that she would ever be able to have a normal life again. Or as normal as it was possible for a witch.

As she had met Chris she had instantly felt that he could be able to pull her out of this mess. She had _known_ it. Somehow she had felt a connection between them before she had even spoken a word with him. But she had been too afraid to accept it. Too afraid that if she would let anyone close to her again, she once would have to deal with the pain of loss again.

Now she could see that she had been wrong. The last three weeks has been the best since she was twelve. For the first time she had felt loved again. It was great to see that someone actually cared about her and now she could only hope that Chris still did it though she knew that she didn't deserve it after what she did to him. But she wouldn't give up on him yet, she just couldn't. She had to speak with him, try to explain why she had done this things and what she really felt for him.

She had tried to call for him in the last two days but he hadn't answered. Lindsay couldn't blame him for that but she needed to talk to him now, she couldn't wait anymore. She would go to the Halliwells then they could call for him. Quickly she stood up from her bed, which she hadn't left very often in the last fourtyeight hours, and went to the wandrobe to get dressed. As her gaze fell onto Chris' clothes she once again felt how much she missed him.

After she was dressed she grabbed her keys and wanted to leave her arpartment as a demon shimmered in front of her. Out of reflex she made a roundhouse kick and sent the demon flying into the door. She raised her hand to use her pyrokinises but then suddenly a pair of arms grabbed hers and turned them behind her back. Lindsay screamed out in pain and surprise. She hadn't noticed that there was a second demon.

The first demon stood up now and went over to her. Lindsay struggeled hard to get free from the grasp of the other man but he just pulled at her arms even harder. As the first demon was just inches away from her she leaned back and pushed her legs up. This action had two useful consequences: the first demon was again kicked back and she finally got free of the grasp from the second.

Lindsay didn't wasted her time. Quickly she hold up her hand and vanquished the demons before they could attack again. She let out a sigh of relief as she was once again alone in her arpartment. Or at least she thought she was alone. She never saw the man who grabbed a lamp behind her and hit it on her head.

* * *

After his talk with Leo at P3 Chris hadn't orbed down to the underworld like he had planned. He knew he was too distracted to vanquish demons now. So he had orbed to the meadow in the Golden Gate Park where he once had met Lindsay. He sat down on the bench and closed his eyes for a second to calm himself down. But it didn't work. He couldn't get Leos words out of his head. How the hell had he figured it out?

For a moment he had been very reliefed that someone knows who he is. But then he had realised that it was Leo and that confused him. In the future he hadn't been there for him, he was never around. Sometimes Chris had been surprised that Leo had even remembered his name. And now it was he of all people that recognised him? It couldn't be.

Chris sighed and looked over the meadow. He missed Lindsay. Of course he hadn't been able to talk to her about everything that happened in the future, or _will _happen in that case, but if he felt bad she had always known how to cheer him up. He needed her now. He wanted to talk to her, wanted her to tell him that everything was going to work out somehow. Before he could think about it any further he orbed away to her apartment.

* * *

Once Chris reappeared in Lindsays living room his eyes widend in shock. The whole room was a mess. The furniture was broken and everywhere were lying things around. It was clear that something had happened. "Lindsay!" he shouted with fear in his voice. He went quickly over to her bedroom, then to the bathroom and into the kitchen. But Lindsay wasn't there.

As he walked back to the living room Leo orbed in. "Chris please let's talk about it, okay?" he asked immediately.

Chris ignored him and went over to the box where Lindsay had her magical things in it. He pulled out a map and a scrying crystal and walked over to the table. There he put the map on it and began scrying for her.

Leo just then took in his suroundings and frowned worried. "What happened?"

"I don't know. As I came here everything was already like it's now and Lindsay was gone" Chris explained and looked up from the map hopefully. "Can you sense her?"

Leo closed his eyes for a second and concentrated but he couldn't locate Lindsay. That would mean she was either in the underworld or she was dead. "No I can't. I'm sorry" he finally answered. Chris looked sadly down on the map again and watched the crystal moving over it.

"Chris, if I can't sense her you won't find her on the map either" Leo said softly.

"So what shall I do?" Chris yelled frustrated. "Nothing?"

Leo went over to him and before he said hesitately "I know you like her a lot, but you have to consider that she's might…"

"No!" Chris cut him off. "She's _not_ dead!"

Leo didn't know what he should say at this. _Well, maybe it's time you help him for once. After all he's family._ "Let's go to the underworld. Maybe I can sense her there."

Chris looked at him for a moment and Leo could tell that he was surprised that he offered him his help. Then without an other word Chis orbed away. Leo sighed. He was really confused about Chris' behaviour towards him. If they were really related, and Leo was now sure of that, why did Chris hate him so much? After a last look at the demolished apartment he followed Chris to the underworld.

* * *

In the meantime Lindsay awoke in a dark cold cave. She knew immediately that she had to be in the underworld, though she hadn't been here before. But her mother had told her about it a few times and that's exactly how she had imagined it. As she heard footsteps she quickly sat up straight but regreted it a second later. Her head hurted badly and as she touched it she could feel dry blood in her hair.

"I'm sorry if they have hurt you" a dark evil voice suddenly said behind her.

Lindsay turned around to face her capturer and as she saw him her jaw dropped in shock and surprise. "Dad?" she gasped.

TBC… (Sorry about this short chapter but I had lots of school stuff to do and I wrote two chapters for my other story… but I'm not sorry for the cliffhanger. I just love them hehehe. Please review!)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed and the characters. But I finally own Drew Fuller… (I'm just daydreaming, don't listen to me)

Authors Note: Sorry that I didn't put an update in in the last month or so. I hope you're all still interested in the story.

* * *

Chapter 15

Lindsay was shocked. Her father, the only man in the world she had thought who hated magic even more than she, was a demon. She couldn't believe it. For over five years she had lived with him and she had never noticed something.

"Surprised?" he asked evilly.

Lindsay didn't respond. Hell, she was surprised and confused. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind that made her feel very sick. If her father was a demon then she was also one. Well, half-demon, half-witch. But she had never discovered any demonic powers. "Then I'm a demon too?" she asked finally and was surprised how calm her voice sounded.

Her father seemed to think about it, then he answered "No you're not. And that's the problem."

Lindsay frowned. "What are you talking about?"

He smirked and sat down on a huge stone that was a few metres away from her. "Well where shall I start?" he asked retorically. "As I married your mother I didn't knew that she was a witch. But as you know she told me when she got pregnant with you. Of course I was totally shocked and wanted nothing else than to get away from this freak. But soon I realized that magic could be really helpful. I met with some… _people_ who helped me become what I'm now."

"You mean a demonic bastard instead of a normal?" Lindsay snorted.

"Don't get too cocky. I can kill you on the spot" he threatened. As Lindsay didn't showed any sign of weakness or fear he added "Just like your useless mother." Pleased he watched the terriyfied expression on his daughters face.

His words echoed in Lindsays head and tears started to form in her eyes. All the time she had spent hunting demons in the hope that she would one day find the one who was responsible for her mothers death, she had never thought that her father had something to do with it. Suddenly she felt so angry and full of hatred that she forgot about her fear. "You son of a bitch!"

She stood up from the floor and streched out her hand. Immediately fire shoot out of it towards her father but he just hold up his own hand and absorbed her power. "Do you really think you can kill me?" he asked and laughed evilly.

"I will I promise!" Lindsay yelled.

Her father stopped laughing and stood up too. A small energyball appeared in his hand and before Lindsay could react he threw at her and hit her in her left leg. She fell to the ground again but managed to supress a scream. She wouldn't give her father, no the demon who killed her mother, this satisfaction.

"You know it's really hard to get you angry" he said suddenly. "I mean of course I tried my best to make you feel this way and you _were_ angry but not in that way I wanted it."

Lindsay didn't saw any sense in what he said. "What do you mean?" she asked with a shaking voice.

"Since I'm a demon I always wanted you by my side. I tried to turn you when you were ten but your mother could cross my plan. So I decided to kill her and take you in. I knew you would be angry about what happened to you and hoped you would start to kill and turn but the only ones you hunted were demons" he explained. "But that doesn't matter anymore. You'll turn now."

"I will never turn evil!" Lindsay shouted.

The demon laughed again. "You have no choice. While you were sleeping I gave a poison that will turn you, no matter what. And once you have killed your first innocent or witch you'll be evil. I already picked your first victim. How was his name?" He made a face like he had to think about it deeply. Then he grined again. "Right, Chris."

* * *

Chris waited impatiently that Leo would open his eyes again. "And?" he asked.

Leo finally looked at him. "I can sense her, but just very slight."

"Doesn't matter. Orb!" Chris said and grabbed his arm.

Leo orbed them out and reappeared in an other part of the underworld. They looked around but no one was in sight. Chris sighed frustrated. "Where is she?"

Leo wanted to concentrate again as they heard a dark voice from somewhere behind them. "Don't worry I'll be back to enjoy your fight with him."

"I'll not fight him!" shouted another voice furiously. Chris recognized it immediately. Lindsay. Without any hesitation he ran over to where he had heard the voices from.

"Chris! Wait!" Leo yelled after him. "It could be a trap!"

But Chris didn't care. As soon as he entered the cave he saw Lindsay lying on the ground with a wound on her left leg. "Lin!" he said and looked around to find the source of the other voice they had heard. When he didn't saw anyone he walked over to Lindsay but stopped surprised as she backed away. "No stay there!"

"What?" he asked confused.

Leo came over to him curiously. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know" Chris answered and wanted to take another step towards Lindsay but she hold up her hands. "No Chris. Go away!"

Chris frowned. "Lindsay what's going on?"

"You have to go" Lindsay said pleadingly. "Please!"

"Listen I don't know what happened but we have to get outta here" Chris responded and went over to her. Again Lindsay backed away from him till her back hit the wall. "Please Chris, just go."

Before Chris could even think about of what to do next he heard Leo shouting his name. He turned around and saw a darklighter arrow rushing through the air in his direction. He knew it was too late to avoid it and closed his eyes in the expectation to feel the arrow cutting his skin in the next second but that never happened. Instead he heard a scream of pain and he quickly opened his eyes again. What he saw shocked him. Leo was lying on the ground with an arrow in his stomach, the arrow that was meant for him. Angrily he sent the next arrow that the darklighter shoot at him back and vanquished him with that.

"Leo!" Chris shouted with fear in his voice. He went over to him and knelt down. Out of instinct he wanted to pull the arrow out but Leo grabbed his hands. "No you can't touch it" Leo gasped.

Chris knew he was right and turned to Lindsay to ask her if she would do it but she wasn't there. "Damn it" he cursed. Suddenly Leo coughed heavily and Chris realized that he had to help him even though it meant he had to leave Lindsay behind. But he couldn't do anything for her now so he took Leos arm. "Don't worry. You'll gonna be fine" he said soothingly and orbed out to the manor.

* * *

"Piper! Phoebe! Paige!" Chris shouted once he reappeared with Leo in living room. As he looked down at him he saw that Leo was breathing heavily and the blood from his wound soaked slowly through his shirt.

"What's the big emergency?" Paige asked as she walked in before she saw Leo. "Oh god. Phoebe!"

Immediately her sister entered the room. "What?"

"You have to pull the arrow out" Chris explained and pointed on Leo.

"Oh no" Phoebe sighed and knelt in front of the couch. "At three okay?" she asked Leo and he nodded slightly. "One, two…" Quickly she pulled the arrow out and caused Leo to let out a scream.

"I'll orb you up there so someone can heal you" Chris said and quickly grabbed his fathers arm again. But before he could even start to orb Lindsay shimmered behind Phoebe and Paige. She hold up her hand and fire shoot out of it in the sisters direction.

"Watch out!" Chris yelled shocked. Paige quickly orbed out of the way but Phoebe couldn't avoid the flames. They hit her in the back and threw her across the room til she hit a wall and fell unconscious. "Lin! What the hell are you doing?" Chris shouted angrily.

For a moment she seemed unsecure but then Paige reappeared and Lindsay started to attack her with kicks. A few seconds later Paige was also lying on the floor and Lindsay took a step into Chris' direction. "I have to do this" she said and hold out her hand once again.

Completely stunned Chris orbed away before the flames could hit him. He reappeared behind her and hold up his hands in defense before he asked "What's happening here?"

Lindsay turned around to him and Chris was surprised that she looked at him with great hatred. Suddenly she took an athame out of her pocket and Chris prepared himself for an attack but she just shimmered away. He frowned confused. Why wasn't she fighting any longer?

"Chris! Behind you!" Leo suddenly shouted.

Chris turned around and immediately felt a sharp pain in his stomach where Lindsay had stabbed him with the athame. She quickly removed it when she saw the pain on his face and took several steps back. "Chris… I –"

Before she could say something else her father shimmered behind her. "Well done" he said when he saw Chris falling to his knees and clutching his stomach.

"I didn't wanted to…" Lindsay began but her father just grabbed her arm and shimmered away. Chris stared unbelievingly at the spot were they had disappeared while the pain in his stomach was growing steadily. As fast as Leo could because of his own wound he knelt beside him and tried to heal him only to see that it didn't work.

"Argh… what happened?" Paige moaned while she slowly got up from the floor. When she saw the two whitelighters in front of the couch she quickly walked over to them. "Why isn't it healing?" she asked when she saw that Leo didn't managed it to heal Chris.

"You have to orb up there so someone can heal _you_" Chris said to Leo.

"But…" Leo began to say but Chris cut him off. "No, please – for once – listen to me."

Leo nodded and turned to Paige "Watch over him. I'll be right back." With that he orbed away.

Paige wanted to kneel down beside Chris but then he suddenly asked "Where's Phoebe?"

Paiges eyes widened in shock and she turned around and saw Phoebe lying on the floor with burns over her whole body. Quickly she went over to her sister. "Phoebe! Can you hear me?" she asked frightened. But Phoebe remained unconscious.

A second later Leo came back and immediately knelt down beside Chris to heal him. Again it didn't work. "Why can't I heal you?" he asked worried but Chris didn't know what to say.

"Leo!" Paige shouted. "Phoebe is hurt!"

Quickly Leo went over to them and hold his hands over Phoebe. Immediately her wounds began to close and a moment later she sat up. "Was that Lindsay?" she asked confused.

Paige nodded. "Yeah I don't know what has gotten into her."

"We can worry about this later" Leo interrupted them. "I can't heal Chris."

Once again Leo walked over to him and the sisters followed. Worriedly they watched how Leo lay him on the couch and tried to heal him but again it didn't work. "We have to find Lindsay" Leo said grimly. "She's the one who stabbed him."

"Since when are you so worried about him?" Paige asked surprised.

"We don't have time for this now" Leo responded. "I'll go and get Piper. Phoebe go and scry for Lindsay. Paige, you watch over Chris. When I'm back with Piper we go to Lindsay and…"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Chris said suddenly. "I'm still here you know. And I don't think that this was really Lin."

"Chris I know you like her a lot…" Leo said.

"Yes I do" Chris admitted. "But that's not the point. She was different. I think that she's might under a spell."

Leo sighed but decided that now wasn't the time to quarrel about it. "Okay just take it easy til I'm back" he said while he tried to suppress the fear he was feeling. Finally he knew what Chris' big secret was and even if he didn't know how Chris was related to them he was still family and he couldn't let him die now. After a last glance at Chris' wound he orbed away to get his ex-wife. He just hoped that they wouldn't be too late.

TBC…


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I still own Drew and now even Charmed (again: don't listen, I'm still daydreaming) I should really snap back to reality soon… but now on with the story

* * *

Chapter 16

"Hey how are you doing?" Leo asked softly and wiped away the sweat from Chris' face with a rag.

"Well let's see, first I find out that Lin is just meeting with me because she wanted the book, then she attacks me and the sisters and now I'm probably going to die what would mean that my trip to the past was just nothing else than a waste of time" Chris replied while he tried to ignore the strange floating feeling that slowly came over him. "So I think I never felt better."

A few days ago Leo would have been mad at this smart ass comment but now he had to smile. "You're not going to die" he said soothingly. "The sisters are working on a potion that can cure you and if you were right with your suggestion that Lindsay's under a spell then you can still work things out with her."

Chris was more than just surprised at his fathers words. Since the day he had arrived in the past Leo hadn't made any attempt to hide the fact that he obviously hated him. He remembered the day he had rescued Leo out from Valhalla and his father had beaten him up. It wasn't the first time though that Leo had lost his temper in his presence…

FLASHBACK 

A seventeen year old Chris was standing in the hallway of the manor and tried desperately to convince his father about his brothers evil doings. "He killed this little girl without hesitation dad!"

"Stop lying Chris!" Leo yelled angrily.

"I'm not lying! It's the truth. She wasn't even ten and he just stood there and laughed while she…"

"I said stop!" Leo interrupted him.

Chris was now getting angry too. His life had been a living hell since his mothers death because now Wyatt could finally do anything he wanted to his little brother. Leo never cared about him so it wasn't a surprise that he never showed up when Wyatt decided once again to _offer_ him to be on his side. And with offer was actually meant torture.

"I know that you don't give a damn about _me_" he yelled back. "But all this innocents he killed – how can you still defend him! Just open your god damn eyes and look at him! He's evil and just because he's your precious all powerful son that doesn't mean that you can let him do this! Don't you see? You screwed up big! And it's time you realize that before he kills me _and_ you just like he probably did with mom and the aunts!"

Chris' head flew back as his fathers hand made violently contact with his cheek. Immediately he felt a sharp pain but not just on his face. Leo had never been there for him but that he would actually beat him wasn't something he had ever believed that would happen.

"Don't you dare to blame their deaths on him!" Leo now continued to yell. "Your mothers and aunts deaths has also hit Wyatt hard and I don't know what the hell you are thinking by saying that he killed them! You know what? Maybe I really screwed up. But surely not with Wyatt, it's rather you who's the screw up!"

The tears treatened to form in Chris' eyes but he didn't allowed them to fall. He wouldn't show this sign of weakness. "Fine" he said after a short awkward silence. "Think what you want. But one day when you finally realize what became of Wyatt then don't say I didn't warned you _Leo_."

Leo swallowed hard when he heard his son calling him by his first name. A sudden wave of guilt rushed over him while he stared at Chris' red cheek. What the hell had he done? "Chris I –"

"Save it Leo" Chris cut him off. "I don't care anymore. It's not like you've ever cared about me so why should _I _care about _you_? Let's face it, you finally spoke out what you've believed all the time. I'm a screw up and now if you excuse me, I have to go and find a place where I can hide from my brother." With that he orbed away.

END OF FLASHBACK 

With the memorys of this day fresh in his mind Chris said bitterly "I thought you would be in a bit better mood about me finally vanishing out of your life."

Leo knew that Chris had every reason to believe this after all he had done to him in the past months but still he couldn't stop thinking that Chris had seemed to hate him since the day they had met in this time. "Chris I know that I didn't treatened you right in the last months but I didn't know who you are. Neither does your mother" Leo tried to defend their actions. "Maybe you should tell at least Paige…"

"Wait a second" Chris interrupted him. "You think _Paige_ is my mother?"

Leo frowned confused. "Well yeah, I mean you're part witch, part whitelighter just like she."

Chris shook his head in disbelief. _So much to he figured it out._ "I can't believe this" he mumbled lowly.

"What?" Leo asked. "Was I wrong? But Phoebe never liked the angel-like mens so…" he trailed off when he realized that there was just one person left who could be Chris' mother. But it couldn't be, right? That would mean Chris was Wyatts little brother. And his son. Or maybe not. After all Piper and he were separated so they can't have another child.

"Piper's your mother?" he asked while he looked sadly down at the floor. He knew that he couldn't expect that Piper would stay alone for the rest of her life but it still hurts him that she would have a child with another man.

Chris just nodded. He didn't saw any reason why he should deny it any longer. Leo wouldn't just forget about it just because he told him otherwise. But wasn't this what his father had actually done all of his life? He had simply forgot about him, his birthdays, soccer games and everything else that had been important in Chris' life.

"I'm not your father" Leo suddenly said. Chris head jerked over into his fathers direction and the feeling of hate and fury he had tried to suppress during his stay here in the past came flowing back. He was so blinded by his feelings that he missed the questioning tone in Leos sentence.

"Okay I get it! Really!" he yelled out loudly and caused Leo to look up at him in surprise. "You don't want me, you never did! You already told me once that I'm just screwing up your life so spare me with it and leave me at least die in peace!"

Leo was completely shocked. But not about the fact that Chris was really his son, but about the part that he had apparently told his own son that he was screwing up his life. He couldn't believe that. Why would he say something like this? "Chris I don't understand what…"

"Just leave me alone!" Chris yelled again but immediately gasped in pain. This whole shouting wasn't helping him in his current state.

Leo also seemed to notice and lay a hand on Chris' shoulder. "I won't leave you son. Don't…"

"Son?" Chris asked now with a lower voice. "You have lost the right to call me that a long time ago."

Leo didn't know what to do or say. _What have I done to him that he hates me so much? I can't really told him that I never wanted him… or did I?_ "Chris please just calm down now" he said, trying to focus on helping his son instead of thinking of what he had done to him. Or rather _would do_. "You need to relax. This wound is really bad and you will have plenty of time to yell at me after we've healed you okay?"

For a moment Leo was reliefed that Chris didn't start to yell at him again but then he noticed that his son had closed his eyes. "Chris?" he asked while the fear inside him grew.

But there was no response coming from the young man on the couch. "Chris!" Leo then shouted and shaked the boy slightly. "Wake up! Please, wake up!" But Chris remained unconscious.

"Piper!" Leo yelled into the attics direction while tears started to form in his eyes. "We need this potion – now!"

* * *

"You'll soon going to be on my side" Lindsays father said while he looked down at his daughter who was sitting on the ground.

Lindsay couldn't really understand what he told her. The image of Chris' look of pain when she had stabbed him haunted her but she slowly started to regain her free will and mind. She could feel the potion her father had gave her wear off but she also knew that if Chris dies then she would be lost to the side of good.

"The witches won't be able to heal him" the demon continued with a smirk. "I blessed this athame with my blood and this is also the only thing that can cure him. But I really don't intend to save this whitelighters life so I think he will take his last breath in a few minutes or so."

Lindsay had to suppress a grin. She loved it when demons got to convinced about their success and explained their plans. "I think you _will_ help him" she said and stood up quickly. Before her father could react she took an athame out of her pocket and attacked him. He tried to avoid it but Lindsay managed to cut his arm. With the feeling of pure hatred towards this man she could once again use the evil power that he had given her along with the potion and shimmered away.

* * *

The sisters came running down the stairs, Piper with a vial in her hand. They entered the living room and saw Leo on Chris' side desperately trying to wake the boy up. "I hope it will work" Piper said while she knelt down next to them and gave the vial over to her ex-husband.

He quickly took it and poured the potion into Chris' mouth. Anxiously they all waited for something to happen but the wound remained bleeding. "Try to heal him. Maybe it works now" Phoebe said hopefully.

Leo hold his hands over his sons stomach but it didn't work. "No this can't be happening!" he yelled frustrated. "Not now!"

"Why not now?" Paige asked confused. "Why are you suddenly acting so protective towards him?"

Leo turned back to his ex-wife with a look of pain. Should he tell her? She deserved to know. Chris was her son too but if he was going to die now then it wouldn't do anything good. She would be just upset about it. _But he won't die! I won't let him die._ "Watch over him. I'll go and check with the elders if they know something that can help him" he said and stood up to orb up there but then suddenly a voice came from behind them.

"You don't have to. I have something here that can heal him."

Everyone turned around and saw Lindsay standing there with an athame in her hand. Immediately Leo became furious. "What the hell…"

"We don't have time for this now" she quickly interrupted him and walked over to them. "On this athame is the blood from the demon who has blessed the athame with that I've stabbed Chris. If you use it then he's going to be fine."

"Why should we trust you?" Piper asked. "Like you said it was _you_ who brought him in this situation in the first place."

"You don't have another choice" Lindsay responded. "If you do nothing he'll die in a few minutes."

For a few seconds nobody said a word then Leo grabbed the athame and asked the sisters "Did you make more of this potion?"

Paige nodded. "Yes. Potion!" she called out and a moment later another vial appeared in her hand. Quickly Leo took it from her, opened it and let a few drops of blood fell into it. Then he once again poured it into his sons mouth praying that this would work.

But the seconds passed again without anything happened. Leo turned back to Lindsay "You've lied! You will pay for killing my – "

"Leo!" Piper suddenly said and pointed at Chris' stomach where the wound began to heal itsself and a few seconds later Chris slowly opened his eyes.

"Thank god" Leo sighed reliefed.

"What happened?" Chris asked still a bit disorientate.

"You just almost died" Piper said softly while she helped him into a sitting position.

Chris looked still a bit confused but his expression quickly changed into one of disgust. "What potion did you give me? That taste is so awful, no wonder that I almost died."

Piper laughed slightly. "Actually there were two potions. Do you want me to bring you some water?"

"Yeah that would be…" he trailed off when he finally noticed Lindsays presence. "What are you doing here?" he asked a bit suspiciously.

"She brought us the blood from the demon who has blessed the athame with that she'd stabbed you" Phoebe explained when Lindsay just stared uncomfortable to the floor.

"You mixed his blood into the potion?" Chris asked them. When they nodded the slight nausea he was feeling already, went even bigger.

Leo still wasn't convinced at Lindsays good motives. "Why did you attack us?"

Finally Lindsay looked back at them and said lowly "My father made me do it. He gave me a potion that turned me evil. I'm so sorry Chris – for everything. I never wanted to hurt you."

Chris didn't even know why, but he believed her. "I know" he responded.

Lindsay looked at him surprised. "Really?" she asked uneasily.

Chris nodded. "Yeah but…" He hesitated before he asked "If you have the blood from him does that mean you killed your father?"

"No – not yet. But I'm going to" Lindsay answered determind.

"You're going to kill your own father?" Paige asked her unbelievingly.

"I can understand her" Chris said and caused Leo to look at him with shock and pain. "After all he's a demon" he added when he saw the expression on his fathers face. _Damn it. Why do I still care about him? I should finally stop with it._

"It needs to be done" Lindsay confirmed.

"Okay let's go" Chris said and wanted to stay up only to be stopped by Leo.

"You're not going anywhere" he said quickly. "Just a few minutes ago you nearly died."

"He's right Chris" Lindsay said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She still couldn't believe it that she had actually stabbed him.

"But…"

"No buts young man" Piper now said. "You're staying here with Leo and we go and help Lindsay."

Chris didn't liked the prospection of being alone with his father again but he also knew this tone from his mother and he knew better than to piss her off when she was using it. "Okay" he gave in. Then he looked once again over to Lindsay "Be careful."

She nodded and linked hands with the sisters so that Paige could orb them to her father.

* * *

Once they were gone a silence filled the living room. Leo didn't know what to say and Chris didn't wanted to talk at all. But Leo knew that he had to find out what had happened in the future. "Chris" he stated uneasily to get his sons attention.

"Shouldn't you check up on Wyatt?" Chris asked still trying to avoid a conversation.

"He's by Sheila" Leo answered. "Listen I know…"

"You know nothing" Chris cut him off. "You know nothing about me."

"Then tell me something!" Leo said frustrated. "I can't help you if you refuse to talk to me."

Chris snorted. "Since when do you want to help me? Since you know that I'm your son?" Without waiting for a response he added "Believe me, you don't have to. You never did in the future and I didn't expect it to be different here."

Leo sighed heavily before he sat down in front of Chris. "Please tell me what exactly I did to you in the future that's so bad."

Chris looked him dead into his eyes. "What the hell do you think I'm doing here? Did you even listened to a word I said in the last minutes?"

Leo just stared at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Finally Chris had enough. "You were never there for me!" he shouted furiously. "You never helped me with anything in my life! It was always just about Wyatt. You came to all his birthdays, football games and for every other damn reason a father should be there but you never came because of me! All I got were letters and in each of them are staying this lame excuses you would have to pretend like I'm not your son! So stop with your fake concern!"

Leo needed a few moments to let all of this sunk in. He couldn't imagine that he would treat his son like this but why should he lie? "Was I really _never_ there for you?" he asked still not able to believe it.

A faint memory from his fifth birthday came to Chris' mind. It was the only birthday he could remember that Leo had been there. He could still feel a slight happiness about this day but it was covered by a huge bitterness because of the many occasions his father wouldn't be there. "No" he answered simply.

"I can change it Chris" Leo suddenly said. "Just tell me what I shall do."

For a second Chris wanted to tell him that he should just be there for him but then the urge to not show any sign of vulnerabilty won again. "Maybe you should write me a letter" he answered sarcastically. "I was so used to get them in the future, I really miss them now."

Leo looked down at the floor in sadness and shame about what he had done to his son while Chris orbed away. "I won't give up Chris" he then whispered. "I will become the father you deserve, I promise."

TBC…


	17. Authors Note: New Story

Authors Note: I have a new Story called "The picture" but I'm not able to put it on this site. It's about how Piper finds a family picture from the future but she gets something wrong and makes a horrible mistake with Chris. If you are interested send me an e-mail (ny26gmx.at) with your e-mail adress and I'll send you the story.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I'm back at reality. I don't own Charmed and I don't own Drew… Happy now?

Chris Halliwell - The Girl: I don't have your e-mail adress but if you sent it to mine I'll send you my new story.

* * *

Chapter 17

Chris sat once again on the bench on the meadow in the Golden Gate Park. He knew that he needed to speak with Leo or else he will tell the sisters who he really is but he couldn't even stand the thought of going back to manor right now to have a nice little chat with his father. But as much as Chris wanted to ignore it, Leo seemed different. He seemed to care. _And then he'll just going to leave me on my own again, like he always did._

"Hey!" suddenly a voice called behind him.

Surprised Chris turned around and saw Lindsay standing a few feet away from him. She didn't seemed to be hurt but still she had a pained look on her face. "Hey, everything okay?" he asked worried. She nodded and bite her lips, but remained silent.

"Are the sisters back at the manor?"

Again Lindsay nodded.

Chris sighed heavily. That would mean Leo was probably telling them who he is right now. Pushing this thought away for a while he stood up and went over to Lindsay. "I know this must have been hard for you…" he started but she cut him off.

"No, I hated him all my life. He was never like a father to me and now I found out that he killed my mother" she said with her eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry" Chris replied, not sure of what to say. But then he added "I know how you feel."

"No you don't" Lindsay said lowly.

"Yes I do, better than you would think" Chris responded.

Finally Lindsay looked back up at him and Chris could see that she had tears in her eyes. Without hesitation he pulled her close and hold her tightly. "You can't understand this Chris" she sobbed. "You don't know how it is to know that your own father killed your mother."

"Or how your brother killed your mother" Chris said before he could stop himself.

Lindsay pulled away from him. "Your brother…"

"I don't know" Chris interrupted her. "It was just…"

"What?" Lindsay asked when Chris stopped talking. Chris sat back onto the bench and this time Lindsay sat beside him.

For a few seconds none of them spoke but then he finally said "Once when I saved one of Wyatt's victims after my mothers death he said that he had really enjoyed her screams when – " Again Chris wasn't able to continue.

"Wyatt?" Lindsay asked confused. "He's your brother?"

For a moment Chris started panicking when he realized that he has slipped his secret but then he remembered that Leo also knew already. "Yeah" answered simply.

"But that would mean – Does that mean Piper and Leo are your parents?"

Chris nodded. Even though he knew that no one was ever supposed to know about him he couldn't suppress the feeling of relief that came over him. It has been so hard for him in the last months, always forced to lie to the ones he loved and keeping his identity as a secret has started to tore him apart. And he didn't know if the fact that Piper really seemed to care about him was making it easier for him or not.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Lindsay interrupted his thoughts.

"It could change the future" Chris answered.

"But you're here to change the future, aren't you?" When he didn't said anything she added "You were afraid that they wouldn't believe you."

Surprised he looked up at her. "No I wasn't" he then answered.

"Then why didn't you tell them?" Lindsay repeated.

Chris sighed. "I don't want to become emotional involved with them. In the future I came from, my mom and my aunts are already dead for eight years and as I said I don't really know who killed them, so I can't know if they're still dead in the future even if I save Wyatt. I'm rather afraid that they do believe me and want to get to know me because I don't know if I can bare it to loose them all over again. It's really easier this way."

"I don't believe you" Lindsay said after a while.

Chris frowned confused. "What?"

"I don't believe that it's easier this way" Lindsay answered. "They're your family Chris. You're here to save your brother and I think it would be better if you let them help you. And spend some time with them…"

"I can't!" Chris said, a bit louder than he had wanted.

"And I can't understand you!" Lindsay yelled back.

"What is there not to understand?" Chris asked.

"I would give everything to be able to be with my mom again" Lindsay answered while the tears returned in her eyes. "You can talk with her, be in her arms again and you can tell her how much you love her. Don't you get it Chris? You have the chance to do something that a lot of peole would do anything for. I can't understand that you want to waste it."

Chris couldn't answer for a while. The things she said made sense to him but still he wasn't sure if he wanted them to know about him. But maybe it was too late to hide it any longer. "Leo knows" he then stated.

"Really? But he… well he didn't seemed like he knew" Lindsay stammered as she remembered how Leo had treatened Chris to kill him a few weeks ago in her apartment.

"He found out today" Chris responded. "And maybe he's telling the sisters right now."

"But that's a good thing" Lindsay tried again to convince him.

"Maybe, but…" he trailed off when he heard Piper calling for him. The first thought that came to his mind was _She knows_. Trying to stay as calm as he could he turned to Lindsay. "Piper's calling me."

Lindsay immediately seemed to think the same as he. "You should go Chris. You can't avoid her for the rest of your stay in this time."

Chris knew she was right. "Are you sure? I mean if you want me to stay…"

"No, just go, I'm fine" Lindsay cut him off. After a sceptical look from Chris she added "Well okay, maybe not completely fine, but I can deal with it. Go."

"Okay… thanks" Chris said and hesitated a second before he leaned over to her and kissed her. She returned his kiss passionately but suddenly he orbed away while they were still lip on lip. She sighed when she remembered how Piper had told her that Leo had used to do this too. _Like father, like son_. She then stood up from the bench to go home and take a little nap after this stressful day.

* * *

"What's up?" Chris asked when he orbed into Pipers room. He looked at her closely and tried to figure out if she already knew who he was but she didn't seemed different.

"Hi, I just wanted to know if you've seen Lindsay already" Piper answered.

Chris felt a huge disappointment coming over him. It seemed like Leo really hadn't told her yet. _But why am I disappointed? I should be glad._ But he wasn't. Even if he hadn't allowed himself to open up to her in the last months, he had wished that once he would enter her room she would hug him or just say anything that would give him the feeling the he belonged here.

"Chris?" Piper asked confused. He seemed miles away with his thoughts.

"What?" Chris asked back, but then he quickly remembered her question. "Oh, err… yeah I've seen her."

"Chris are you okay?" Piper now started to worry slightly.

"Yeah sure" he answered and actually managed a small smile.

Piper wasn't convinced. "Really? You don't look like it."

"I – I'm just a bit tired after everything that happened today" Chris lied quickly. When he saw that Piper still looked at him worriedly he asked "Why did you want to know if I've seen her?"

"Well she was a bit upset after this whole thing with her father being a demon" Piper answered. "Is she alright?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah, I mean I think she'll get over it. She's strong."

"Okay then… And you're really okay?" Piper asked again. She couldn't stop herself. Chris looked so sad somehow and this strange feeling of protection towards him kicked in again.

For a second Chris considered it to tell her who he was. She seemed to care about him, so she surely wouldn't reject him, but even if he knew that everything that Lindsay had said in the Golden Gate Park was true, he just couldn't. Revealing his secret could cause him a lot of trouble, because then Piper would maybe care even more about him and would want to get to know him. And this could bring his mission in danger and he just couldn't risk that. He had to save Wyatt.

"I'm really okay" he answered and tried to sound confident. "Don't worry so much."

"I can't help it" Piper responded truthfully. "Do you want to join me and Wyatt by the dinner? Phoebe and Paige are out and it would be really nice to have someone around except from a very speechless baby." She smiled at him sweetly.

"Even if that's someone is your neurotic future whitelighter?" Chris asked sarcastically.

"Especially if it's him, maybe I can bring him to reveal some things" Piper answered cockily.

"Forget it" Chris responded. "Err… listen thanks for the offer, but I'll better go and get some sleep."

Piper nodded. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

Chris frowned. "Why tomorrow?"

Piper laughed slightly. "This day must have really tired you out. You ordered us to vanquish tomorrow the Raven-Clan, did you forget that?"

"Oh, no of course not" Chris answered quickly.

"Yes you have" Piper said and grined. "Well go to bed now before you fall asleep while standing."

Chris nodded and looked after her while she left the room. He sighed heavily once she was out of sight. Why did everything have to be so hard? And why the hell hadn't Leo told her already? He had been sure he would do it. And against everything he tried to convince himself he had _hoped_ he would.

"Chris?"

Chris jumped surprised when he heard the voice from behind him. He turned around and saw Leo standing there. "What do you want?" he snapped immediately, not able to control his anger.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Leo asked calmly.

"What? I thought you would do it! Why didn't _you_ tell her?" Chris yelled.

"Because I didn't wanted to as long as I don't know that you want her to know the truth" Leo answered. He thought that would ease his son down but Chris still looked at him angrily. That was when the realization hit him. "You _want _her to know."

"No" Chris said quickly, but he knew that he didn't sounded convincable.

Leo took a step in his direction but he backed away from him. "Chris it's okay. She's your mother, you can tell her. You _have_ to tell her. I'm sure she won't freak out, she loves you…"

"Not like you" Chris interrupted him. "You hate me."

Now it was Leos turn to concradict quickly "No Chris, I really don't hate you. I know that I did some horrible things to you but I just wanted to protect Wyatt…"

"That's nothing new to me Leo. You always wanted to protect your son, you just loved it to forget that you have _two_!"

"Chris, I know you're angry at me about the things that happened in your time, but I haven't done anything of this" Leo tried to reason with him.

"Not yet" Chris said bitterly.

Leo sighed frustrated. "Please give me a second chance. Give _us_ a second chance."

Chris stared at him for a while. He seemed so sincery and desperate. "You want to have a second chance?" he then asked. Leo nodded while a slight hope spread in him. "Okay, then be there for mini me when he's born, I mean if he's even born."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked confused.

"Well you and mom are seperated so there's a rather huge possibilty that I will cease to excist in a few months" Chris answered and was surprised when he saw the shocked expression on Leos face.

"We have to tell her Chris" Leo said after he had take this horrible news in.

Chris laughed condescending. "What? That you two have to screw or I'm screwed?"

"Hey, watch your mouth" Leo exclaimed embarassed.

"Or you'll send me to my room?" Chris asked mockingly.

"Chris I don't know what's your problem…"

"You're my…" Chris tried to cut him off, but Leo continued. "But I refuse to let you do this any longer. You can't act like you are just a stranger to us, you have to let us help you. And you _will_ let us help you, do you understand me? You're part of this family, if you like it or not. And helping each other is what families do."

Chris was stunned at this speech. He looked down at the floor before he asked "You mean that? You don't just say this things because you feel guilty?"

"I meant every word like I said" Leo responded. "Tell her."

Chris looked back up at him. "What if…"

"And forget about this whole future consequences thing" Leo ordered, knowing what his son was about to say.

Finally Chris gave in and nodded slightly. "Okay, I'll tell her. I just hope she really won't freak out."

Leo put a comforting hand on his arm. "She won't and even if she does a little, don't be mad at her. I mean all grown-up sons from the future aren't really every days things that happen –even in our lives."

Chris smiled slightly. "I know. Let's tell her tomorrow okay? Today happened enough already."

Leo nodded. "Okay. Do you want me to be there?"

Chris shrugged. "If you want" he said and tried to sound like as he wouldn't care what Leo did. But actually he cared a lot.

"I'll be there" Leo responded firmly and felt happy when he saw that his son had to smile at his comment.

TBC… (Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. I'm really happy about your comments! In the next chapter there will be a bit more action again)


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but once I do I'll make sure that the show last forever and Chris comes back!

Chapter 18

Chris had never been more nervous and scared. His father had just left to get Piper home so they could tell her the truth about him. He still wasn't sure if this would make everything better or even worse. But now he couldn't avoid this revelation any longer, Leo wouldn't let him anyways. He was too worried about this whole cease-to-exist-thing and thought that Piper wouldn't even think about getting back together with him if there wouldn't be a damn good reason.

"Hey, what's going on? Why do you kidnap me from work?" Piper asked immediately when she and Leo orbed into the living room of the manor. Just the sight of her made Chris' nervousness grow to an almost unbearable level and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself down and prevent himself from leaving on the spot.

"Well, Chris and I have to tell you something" Leo responded and sat down on the couch beside his son.

"And what?" Piper asked a bit annoyed. She didn't have time right now, the band she had booked had canceled in the last minute and now she had to look for someone else who would play tonight at P3.

Leo looked over to Chris who was staring down at the floor. He knew that this has to be hard for him but still he thought it would be right if Chris would tell her. "Chris?" His son looked up at him and Leo smiled encouragely. "Come on, tell her."

When Chris remained silent and began to stare a hole into the floor once again Piper was getting _really_ annoyed. "Tell me what?" she asked again. "Listen, whatever it is I think we can discuss this later. I need to get back to P3, could you please orb me back?"

"No I can't and we can't discuss this later" Leo answered firmly. "Chris you need to tell her now."

"You know what? Piper's right" Chris said suddenly. "Orb her back, she seems busy."

Leo sighed frustrated. "Chris…"

"No, I'm serious" Chris cut him off. "We can talk later."

"No we can't" Leo contradicted. "We…"

"Hey!" Piper interrupted them angrily. "When you two finally agreed if you want to tell me whatever it is then just spill it, but as long as you are still argueing I want to get back to work, okay?"

Leo glanced over to Chris and said "I really think that you should tell her but if you don't do it now, I'll do it."

"Fine, then go on" Chris shot back. He leaned back and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Again Leo sighed before he turned back to his ex-wife. "You should maybe sit down" he started.

Piper raised her eyebrows but decided to do what Leo asked for so she could hopefully soon return to P3. She sat down on a chair in front of them and waited curiously for what would come now.

Leo gave his son a last chance "Are you sure you don't want to tell her by yourself?"

Chris nodded hesitately. It was hard enough for him that Piper was going to know the truth but he didn't thought that he could get one word out of his mouth if he was the one who should tell her.

"Okay then…" Leo looked at Piper before he continued. "Yesterday I found out who Chris really is – why he's really here."

"What do you mean with _who Chris really is_?" Piper asked confused.

Chris tried to suppress the urge to orb away. His fear grew bigger by every second that passed. _What if she don't want me as her son?_ But she seemed to like and care about him. In the beginning they haven't got along because her break up with Leo, what had been partly his fault, but in the last weeks they had grown closer, even if Chris had tried to avoid it.

"I mean – " Leo hesitated a second, not really knowing how he should tell her but he knew that it would be the best to say it directly. "Chris is our son, Wyatt's little brother." Finally Chris looked up at his mother and could see how her mouth dropped open.

_Chris is our son_. Leos words seemed to repeat themselves in Pipers head. She had never felt so much different emotions than in this moment. The first were shock and disbelief. Chris her son? Never. But then everything started to make sense. Why he was here, why he was so determind to save Wyatt, why he had been sometimes so emotional in her presence and why Leo suddenly seemed to care about him so much. Chris was her son. Her adult son who had come back from the future to save their family.

"Piper?" Leo asked uneasily when she didn't said anything.

Finally Piper snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Chris who was staring at her nervously. _Oh my god, I have to say something. But what?_ Frantically she searched for the right words, but her mind seemed just blank. "Chris…" she then said lowly but didn't know how to continue.

"Piper I know that this is – well unexpected" Leo said softly while he glanced worriedly over to his son who was still looking at his mother with a vulnerability Leo was not used to see on his face. But it was understandable under this circumstances. He wanted to turn back to Piper to make her say something but suddenly Chris' eyes widened and he shouted "Demon!" before he stood up quickly and waved his hand at something behind Piper.

The demon who had just shimmered in behind Piper was thrown over the room until he hit a bookshelf. Piper turned immediately around and blew him up before he could even recover from Chris' attack. "What the hell was this? I thought this stupid demons would know already who lives here!" Piper yelled frustrated and annoyed. Then she turned around again and came face to face with Chris – with her son.

It was then she saw it. He was so much like her, except for his eyes. This amazing green eyes were Leos. "My baby" she whispered finally and smiled. She couldn't believe that this brave young man was her son.

Chris automatically returned her smile. She had always called him baby in his time even when he was already fourteen and begged her to stop with it. But she hadn't and secretly he had never really wanted her to stop. He felt a huge happiness coming over him now that he could finally hear her calling him like this again.

Leo also smiled happily when he saw that Piper walked over to their son and pulled him into a hug. Just before Chris wrapped his arms around her too another demon shimmered behind them and immediately threw an energy ball in Pipers direction. Chris quickly pushed her out of the way and instead of her the energy ball hit him into the chest and caused him to yell out in pain and to fly back onto the couch.

While Leo quickly rushed over to him and began to heal him Piper got up from the floor again and blew up this demon too. Then she turned frightened back to her son who was lying on the couch with a huge wound on his chest and a pained expression on his face. But a few seconds later Leo had finished healing him and he sat up again only to be thrown back by Piper who was hugging him impetuous.

"Breathing would be good mom" Chris gasped. Piper jerked away from him and an even bigger smile than before spread over her face. "What?" Chris asked a bit confused when he saw it.

"You just called me mom, didn't you notice?" Piper asked him while Leo sat beside them and watched pleased.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I really didn't…" Chris started to say but Piper cut him off.

"Why are you sorry for calling me mom? I mean, I _am_ your mother and when I think about it then it was really not nice calling me by my first name during the last months young man" she playfully scolded.

"Don't worry. He's still doing it with me" Leo interjected and tried to sound jokingly too but actually he was hurt at Chris' behaviour towards him.

Chris glared at him for his comment but then he saw his fathers dejected expression and immediately felt guilty. But in the next second he got angry again. Leo had always managed it to make him feel guilty about every little thing that went wrong. Even when he had just accidently crashed a mug, his fathers almost furious expression would make him feel like he had just done an incredible crime.

"Really? Well I think then I should feel honoured" Piper continued to joke, not realizing how serious everything actually was.

Chris quickly tried to change the subject. "I should go and get Phoebe and Paige. This demons were from the Raven-Clan and there will be more coming if we don't vanquish their leader."

Piper hold him back when he wanted to orb away. "No, Leo goes. I mean I just found out about you, you can't leave now."

"But-"

"No buts" Piper cut him off. "Leo, go and get Phoebe and Paige" she ordered. Leo quickly obeyed and orbed away.

Chris suddenly felt really uncomfortable being all alone with his mother now that she finally knew about him. Before he had traveled to the past he had sworn himself that he wouldn't tell anyone about his true identity. It would just make everything even harder, especially returning to the future after he has finished his mission. What if Piper was still dead? He realized that he couldn't get close to her here or it would be too painful to go back. "I go and get the vanquishing spell from the book" he said abruptly and orbed up to the attic before Piper could stop him.

Surprised she just stared for a second at the spot on the couch where he had been sitting but then she quickly got up and followed him upstairs. "Hey, which part of you can't leave now didn't you understand?" she asked once she was in the attic and standing in front of her son.

Chris sighed. "We have to take care of this demon…"

"Listen I know you're obsessed with demonhunting" Piper interrupted him. "But you can't drop this bombshell and then act like nothing changed."

"Nothing _has_ changed" Chris responded while he wrote the spell from the book of a piece of paper and avoid to look into her eyes.

"Nothing has changed?" Piper repeated unbelievingly. What the hell was wrong with him? He acted like he wouldn't even care if she knew the truth or not. "Chris you are my son. I think this changes a lot."

Chris finished the spell and gathered all his composure before he finally looked at her. "It changes nothing" he said unemotional. "I'm here to save Wyatt and not for some happy family reunion."

Piper was completely stunned. In the last weeks they had been very close and now this whole feeling of protection she always had when she was around him also made sense to her. But why was he acting so cold now? "Chris what's the matter? Why are you suddenly acting like you don't give a damn about-"

"They're here" Chris interrupted her and walked over to Leo who had just orbed in with Phoebe and Paige. "You just need to read this spell and that should be enough to vanquish him. But Piper should freeze him before you do it because…"

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down" Paige cut him off. "What are you talking about?"

Before he could answer Piper had also walked over to them and said "And don't Piper me. What's wrong with you?"

Chris sighed frustrated. He shouldn't have let Leo tell her about him. Why had he been so stupid? "Listen we can talk about this later, first you have to vanquish this demon" he said firmly.

"Talk about what?" Phoebe asked curiously. She could clearly feel a lot of tension in the room.

"Nothing" Chris quickly answered. "Would you _please_ now vanquish him?"

Finally Piper gave in. "Okay but when I'm back you have a lot of explanation to do young man."

Chris nodded. "Whatever."

Piper shot a last warning look at him before she linked hands with her sisters so Paige could take them to the underworld.

"What was this about?" Leo immediately asked his son.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean" Leo answered. "Piper seemed really pissed off. I think you broke a record because a minute ago she was totally happy about what I told her and now she looked like she wanted to strangle you."

Chris glared at him. "You shouldn't have told her! What the hell was I thinking by letting you anyways" he mumbled.

"Chris I thought we have discussed this already. She needed to know" Leo tried to convince him. "And she seemed so happy about…"

"That's not the point!" Chris yelled. "I can't get close to her, don't you understand this?"

Leo frowned confused. "Actually no, I don't understand this. Why can't you get close to her? I mean she's your mother."

"Because – because, I just can't okay?" Chris said and went back to the book of shadows.

"Why?" Leo asked again while he followed his son over the attic.

Chris groaned. "Just leave me alone – after all you have a lot of practice with it."

The words hit Leo hard. But he tried to ignore it and said "I won't leave you. Not this time. I promise I won't make the same mistakes like in your timeline. You just need to give me a second chance. And apparently you also have to give Piper a second chance."

"She don't need a _second_ chance" Chris stated. "She was a great mom. She never needed _second chances_."

"Was?" Leo asked while realization came over him. Suddenly Chris' behaviour started to make sense but still he couldn't believe it until he heard it from his son.

Chris looked like he had been trapped. "Is" he quickly corrected himself. "I mean – "

"Chris is she – dead in your time?" Leo interrupted him.

For a few seconds Chris didn't reacted at all. Then he looked sadly down at the floor, unable to hold back the tears but not willing to show them. "She maybe won't if I can save Wyatt" he answered still avoiding Leo's gaze.

Leo had known it before he had even asked him but still he was shocked. Piper was the love of his life and even though they were seperated now he had never given up on the hope that one day they would find a way to be together again. Just the thought that he had to live completely without her almost killed him. As he looked over to his son he could tell that Chris felt the same way. "We will save Wyatt. And Piper too" he stated determind.

Chris looked up at him with watery eyes. "How do you know? We can't be sure. And if I can't save her I have to go back to a world where she isn't. I just can't get close to her because I can't loose her again."

Leo quickly walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. First Chris struggeled to get free but Leo wouldn't let him. "Chris I promise you I won't let this happen. We'll save them both, I swear."

Reluctantly Chris relaxed a bit in his fathers embrace. He wasn't really comfortable but felt glad that Leo really seemed to care about him. Still he couldn't really believe in his promise. After all Leo had never kept any promises to him in the future and this one wasn't easy to keep either. But he couldn't deny it that his fathers promise gave him a bit hope for the future.

TBC…


End file.
